HOLD
by Eternal Crystal Rose
Summary: Terrible revealtions from the Boss of Hold, no one suspected the one they loved the most would get hurt in most brutal ways. As another tradgey takes in as well. Read and enjoy[haitus]...sorry
1. Chapter 1

Three years have passed since the fall of Holy. A new organization has started in its place, known as Hold. With a new determination, Hold has first started in making people from the Mainland to give Native Alters a second chance or to say to know them better. With starting that as their plan, development groups have started recovering the Development area with no strings attach. People from the Development area are now crossing over to the Mainland, for a better life. With new hope for people to know Native Alters better, there is hope and place for them in this world, thanks to Hold.

-  
In a conference at Hold

"It has been three years since Holy was shut down, hasn't it?" asked a brown-haired man named Kentai. He was one of the youngest in the conference room, with an age of 18. He wore a suit-like uniform that was all grey. He was known as "The Cracker", which meant by that he could find things out with no problem. But, also know as the impatient one.

"Yes, it has, which you know what this means right?" asked another brown-haired man named Rakuro. His looks made him look like he was between the ages of thirties to forties. He wore a navy suit-like uniform with a badge by his right-side chest that said, "Head of Hold". His is known for as the "Boss" of Hold, but with a specialty of knowing things without even asking.

"I wonder how long we are going to keep this secret plan of ours stay secret?" asked a long brown-haired man named Radem. Also, his looks can make someone say that he was at least between the ages of twenties, because of his handsome features on his face. He was known as the "Striker", because he could make people's ideals change with showing them proof on how wrong they are.

"You will have to be patient" said Rakuro as he looked at his papers that lied on the table that needed to be signed.

"But, how much longer do we have to be patient" asked Kentai as in wanting to get the secret plan started.

"You have to wait a little longer, or otherwise or plan will fail" yelled Rakuro with losing his patience.

"Do you want our plan to fail, well do you?" asked a blond-haired man named Dai. Who was the older brother of Kentia. At age of 45, he still looked like as young as his younger brother. He wore an all dark-navy colored suit, with a black shoes. He was known as the "Joker", he could trick people into believing what he says without being caught as a fraud.

"No, I don't, but it has been three years since we have had this plan ready" said Kentai while holding his head down.

"Well, if you have no patience for the plan, then I suggest you leave our room now" yelled Rakuro with no patiences to deal with people who can't wait.

A minute passed, none of them moved a muscle from their sitting spot.

"Ok, I see that you have made-up your choice as to wait for the plan to be set, am I right?" asked the angered boss.

"Yes, we have" answered Kentai while hiding his fist under the table.

"I'm glad that you have" said the Rakuro as he calmed himself down. "Now let the games begin, shall we?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Hold

"Ms. Kiryu, please understand that you have to go back to the Mainland" demanded the young emerald-haired man named Ryuhou. Who wore a uniform that was long white-jacket like that passed his knees, with sleeves and pants of color blue.

"Why do you want me to go back to the Mainland huh?" asked the brown-haired female named Mimori. She wore a long white-sweater like uniform with black pants. She also, had a triangular-like pendant that hanged from her neck as a necklace. Which was a gift that childhood friend gave to her when she was little. But, that young friend of hers, has changed into a more serious and cold person, to whom she is talking right now. "I would like to know the "other" reason why you want me back in Mainland.

"So, she thinks that there is another reason huh?" thought Ryuhou as he still listens to Mimori.

"Because "danger" like you say that surrounds here isn't the only reason"

"There isn't" said Ryuhou in a monotone voice.

"But…" said Mimori but she was interrupted by Ryuhou.

"But, you don't understand that being here is going to kill you right?" asked Ryuhou.

Mimori didn't say anything back.

"At times, I wonder if there will be at time when you will need my help, and I won't be there for you" said Ryuhou with almost concern.

"Well, I didn't came here to just listen to you about how Mainland is dangerous" yelled Mimori. "I don't even care of what you say anymore, because the reason I came here was because to help others who need treatment"

"Then I don't think how much of a fool you are" said Ryuhou in a more monotone voice.

Mimori was shocked by what Ryuhou had just said.

"If you are here to help people, then why aren't you helping them over in the mainland where they need you the most?" asked Ryuhou in curiosity.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked Mimori. "You shouldn't be even asking that question, because you don't care about those who are around you, not even the one person who was the only friend since childhood". With that said, Mimori left passing by Ryuhou, with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Since we were little huh?" Ryuhou thought as he saw his only childhood friend dissappeared as she ran farther andfarther away from him. He looked at wall that was near him.

"Damn, I'm losing more point's everyday, but if it's the only way to make her to go back to the mainland, then…"He thought again as he punched the wall, leaving a small dent."Then I might as well keep going forward"

------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanami, what are you doing with that case?" asked Kazuma as he stared the young hazel- haired girl pulling out a big-blue suitcase.

Kazuma, a young brown-haired the age of 18, wore a blue-jacket like that was a little worn out. He wore a red shirt on the inside with navy-blue pants. On his right side arm, was his ultimate weapon or alter known as the "Shell Bullet". He is an orphan like his friend Kanami. Kanami is the most important person to Kazuma that he would dare give his life to save hers.

"I'm taking it out" said Kanami as struggling to take it out from it's hiding place. Kanami is an eleven year old orphan girl who was found by Kazuma when she was little. She wears a long yellow skirt with a beige-color jacket. She also has altered power that she isn't aware of. Her alter name is still unknown, but its power seems to be to go through people consciousness and read their thoughts. She looks up to Kazuma as her older brother she never had.

"Well, would you like me to help you then?" asked Kazuma.

"No, it's ok"said Kanami as she successfully got the suitcase out from it's hiding place.

Then, Kanami started walking toward the kitchen while carrying the suitcase, as Kazuma followed behind.

"Kanami, what is in that suitcase anyways?" asked Kazuma as they got close to an orange table in that kitchen of their house.

"This case has our savings, Kazu-kun" said Kanami as she put the big suitcase on top of the table.

"What?" said Kazuma in shock. "Our savings?"

"Yes, since you always waste the money that you earn, I have to save some what money I earn from working at the farm" said Kanami as she open the suitcase.

Kazuma lowered his head from shame, because it seemed to him that Kanami was the one who was bring the money instead of him.

"You know, you really are a loser, Kazu-kun" said Kanami as she put her earned money into the blue suitcase.

"I know, I know" yelled Kazuma as he lifted his head up while putting his hands on his face. "You don't have to remind me twice you know?"

"I know" said Kanami as she took the suitcase off the orange tableand started walking back to the suitcase's hiding place.

"Well, at least you help me a little once in a while, right?" said Kanami while she put the suitcase back in it's hiding place.

"Yeah" said Kazuma.

"KAZUMA" said a familiar voice.

Kazuma started walking way from where Kanami was toward the front door. As he got close to the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, long time no see huh?" asked a female with long brown hair.

"Ayase…" said Kazuma in shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, I hope you guys like it. And reviews are very much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Ayase…" said the shocked Kazuma.

"Well long time no see huh Kazuma?" said Ayase as she enter the house from the opened door.

The young brown-haired female had looks that made her look like she was between the ages of seventeen to nineteen. She had long brown-hair that passed her waist, and had lavender eyes. She wears a navy-blue jacket half open showing her white shirt that she wore under , blue jeans that reached from her waist all the way to her black high-heeled boots. She had an alter named Noble Tempest , which it was used with her long hair to turn anything to water with just a touch.

"How can you be alive?" asked the confused Kazuma.

"How can I be alive you say?" mocked Ayase as she started walking from her position to Kazuma.  
"Well you can say that I had luck on my side on that day when we both fought" she said just as she stop within a foot away from Kazuma. "After I…" she continued but she was interrupted by Kanami.

"Kazu-kun who was it that yelled your name?" said the young hazel-haired girl as she had started walking toward Kazuma while looking at the long-brown haired women who was standing just in front of Kazuma.

"Kanami" said Kazuma as he looked down at her which she was already beside him. "I would like you to meet Ayase she is person who I told you that she…" Kazuma stopped saying in remember that it would be rude of him to say that she died in front of her. "Well you know" he finally said while still looking at Kanami.

"Yes I remember" said Kanami as she started to remember.

* * *

Her memory 

It was one nighttime and Kazuma was outside on top of their house's roof that was half broken, which you could see half of the attic. The house had some of the windows that are all broken with only some wood to cover it. The house seemed like a big house enough to have a family of six.

"Kazu-kun!" yelled Kanami from the front yard of the house. "What are you doing up there?" she asked as she looked up to her friend from her position.

"I'm just looking at the stars that's all" said Kazuma as he still stared the stars.

"Then I'll look at stars with you then" she said as she sat down on the ground with her knees bended under her.

They both looked at the stars for a long time without saying a word to each other.

"Hey Kanami did I tell you something about women named Ayase?" asked Kazuma as he finally broke the silence that was going on between them.

"No you didn't Kazu-kun" said the hazel-haired female as turned her head around and looked up to the Kazuma who was still staring the stars. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Well" he said while still staring at the stars. "She was someone that I helped during her rescue of her brother, Akira, which she seemed to love him so much as her life" Kazuma said as he still stared at the stars.

"Well where is she?" asked Kanami as in wanting to know more about this Ayase person whom Kazuma talks about.

"She is long gone" said Kazuma not moving his stare from the stars. "She and I at first battle each other somewhere in the Mainland over the sea. She was sent to kill me in order to have her younger brother saved. But, during our battle her younger brother died, and after that she died from refinement that those bastard doctors did to her during the time she was captured" Kazuma didn't say anything after that, but just stare at the stars without moving his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Kazu-kun" said Kanami as she lowered her head feeling horrible that she asked that question.

"It's ok" he said as he finally looked down at Kanami who had her head up looking at him with just a few tears coming down from her eyes. Then she stared down with her tears still coming.

"I just wished that I found someway to save her" he thought as he looked at the stars in the sky again. "But as bad luck would have it" he thought again as he still stared at the stars. "It was too late" he thought again as he still stared at the stars.

Then, Kanami looked at Kazuma again and saw something that she would have never seen in Kazuma.

"Kazu-kun" she thought as she saw Kazuma have two tears coming down from both sides of his cheeks.

From there on they just stared at the stars without exchanging words to each other on that night that was filled with millions of stars , almost like a sea full of starfishes that you would be see underwater during the day under the sunlight.

End of Memory

* * *

"Kanami?" asked Kazuma as he looked at her with a little concern because she had been quiet for quite a while.

"Yes Kazu-kun?" she finally said as she stop remembering.

"Is everything all right?" he said as he looked at Kanami with still concern written on their faces.

"Well I hope that everything is alright" finally spoke Ayase as she looked at Kanami.

"Oh please" said Kanami as she looked up to Ayase. " Don't worry I'm alright" said Kanami as still with a smile on her face.

"Ok I hope so" said Ayase as she looked back at Kazuma.

Then, she gasps while covering her mouth with her both hands. "Kazu-kun didn't you had to go somewhere today?" she asked as she looked at Kazuma with her hands still covering her mouth.

"Oh yeah" he started to remember. "I have to go do something for someone that lives not far away from here" he said as he looked at Kanami. "Thanks Kanami for remembering or otherwise I would have forgotten it" he said as he patted Kanami on her head.

"Your welcome now you should go" she finally said as she got behind him and started to push him by his back to make him walk toward the exit door of the house.

"Ok I'm going geez" he said as Kanami stopped pushing him. "Wait would you like to come Ayase?" as he turned around and looked at Ayase, since he was pushed passed her by Kanami.

"Sure um…" said Ayase as he looked at Kanami. "What about you Kanami would you like to come with us?" Ayase asked as she walked toward the both them.

"Thank you very much for asking" said Kanami as she bow down in front of Ayase. "But I would rather stay here since I have to make dinner" Kanami said as she lifted her head up to look at both Ayase and Kazuma.

"Ok well…" said Ayase but was interrupted by Kazuma.

"Ok you heard her answer now let's go or otherwise would rather instead stay with her?" said the annoyed Kazuma as he started heading outside the house.

"I think you should go with him I'll be fine don't worry" said Kanami as she got behind Ayase and started to push her toward the exit door.

"Ok are you sure?" Ayase said as she was standing outside the house thanks to Kanami for pushing her.

"Yeah, I will be" Kanami said as she looked where Kazuma was, which he was pretty far away now. "And I think that you should start walking too"

"Ok well we'll be back soon" with that she left seeing that young hazel-haired female still waving good-bye.

As Kanami started to see Ayase walking away from the house towards Kazuma, she had a question that still wonder through her head. "Wasn't she …, and if she was how did she come back?" thought the young girl as she went back inside her house to prepare dinner.

Ayase started running toward Kazuma who was very far away from her. After a few seconds she had catch up to him.

"Well it took you long enough to catch up" said Kazuma as he had his both hands crossed on the back of his head.

"Well thank you for telling me" said Ayase with a little annoyance. "Well what was this someone you had to help too anyways?" she asked as she looked at Kazuma who was still looking forward.

"This someone was an excuse" he said with a low-serious tone. "We aren't going to any place that is close here. We are going to a place that is where they captured and took you to the Mainland" he stopped walking as so did Ayase. "We are going to see this new organization named HOLD" he finally said while looking at Ayase.

"So that's where we're going huh?" she finally said as she looked down.

"Yes I didn't expect that you would come or to say come back from the dead" he finally said as he grabbed her both arms pulling her toward him. "How did you come back alive?" he asked as he had his face just two-inches far from hers.

Then, she turned her head to the right. "I'm sorry Kazuma but that I can't answer" she said as still having her head turned to the right side.

"Why?" he finally asked as he still looked at her even though she wasn't looking at him. "Answer me why or how did you come back?" he asked her again as his grip on her both hands were tightening by every command that he made.

"Didn't you die on that day that we fought?" he asked again while his grip getting tighter.

"Yes I did but…" she was interrupted.

"Didn't you sank into the water when you were saying you last words?" he asked again as he grip getting a little tighter.

"Yes but you have to list…" she said but again was interrupted.

"Was that all a lie or a scam that you made up to make me think that you died on that fateful day?" he asked as his grip got a little more tighter.

"Kazuma I can't tell you" she said as turned her head to meet his brown-eyes with her own lavender ones. "Everything will come clear to you when the time is right" she said as she felt her both arms in pain by the tightness grip of Kazuma's arms.

"I want to know" he continued to say as he let his rage and confusion get to him, not knowing that he was hurting Ayase at the same time.

"Kazuma…let…me…go" she finally said as her voice sounded in pain.

Kazuma loosen his grip on her into letting go of her.

He finally realized what he was doing and turned around. " I'm sorry Ayase" he finally said while having his back faced at her.

"It's ok Kazuma" she said as she started to feel the pain that had once started from Kazuma's arms being lifted. "I understand that you want to know the answers to your questions but as of right now I can't tell you." she said as she started walking passed him. "Like I said you will have to wait till the right time comes" she said as she started walking. "Till then you have to be patient" she said while having her back facing him, as she still continued walking.

"Ok" he said as he started walking toward Ayase. When he catch up to her he said " But you better promise me that you will tell me someday how you came back" as he looked forward while he continued walking.

"Oh don't worry I will promise that" she giggled as she walked looking forward to their destination.

To where they will face many impediments and new rules.

* * *

At HOLD

"Well it seems that I have some work to do with these new projects too" said Mimori as she was in her room that was given to her at HOLD for her to stay.

She continued looking at her looking at the files that were on her table, until she heard a knock at the door. She put the few papers that she had on her hands and started walking toward the door. When she open it a young brown-haired suited man that appeared in front of her.

"Yes what may I help you with?" Mimori asked as she still let the young-man enter her room.

"Well sorry for the inconvenience but I just came from the orders of Rakuro to asked you to come see him at his office sometime today" he said with a serious voice.

"Ok sure I will go as soon as I can" Mimori said.

"Ok I will tell him that you will be seeing him soon, till then goodbye" said the young brown-haired man as he started walking toward the door. Then, left by shutting the door of Mimori's room slowly.

"I wander" she said as put a hand-turned-to -fist like under her chin. " Why does Rakuro want to see me?" she thought instead of saying. But, left that question on hold because she had to go back to what she was doing before going to her boss.

* * *

At HOLD later that day 

Mimori was in her boss's office as she was instructed to do so early that day.

"You wished to see me sir?" the young raven-haired asked as she was standing in front of her boss's desk, on the opposite side of him.

"Yes I know that you from our records is the daughter of our sponsor for this organization am I right?" asked Rakuro as he looked at Mimori's records that her identification card and what she specialized in.

"Yes you are correct" she said as in wandering through her mind of where he was going with this. "May I ask you why did you want to know that sir?" she asked while looking at Rakuro who still was looking at her records.

"I have asked you that just to make sure that is all" he finally said as he started looking at her.

"Well is that all that you needed to ask me sir?" Mimori asked again.

"No actually I have asked you to come and see me because I have assigned you on an mission to go the Development Area" he said as he started taking out a sheet from his desk that had some names written on it. "I need you to go with this team of doctors to the Development Area because you seemed to know more about in diseases and how to cure them better than the others in this facility" he said as he gave her the sheet with the names on it.

"So you want me to with this team to the Development Area tomorrow then?" she asked as she looked at the sheet that said that the mission starts tomorrow, but not at the names in her team.

"Yes but what I need for you to do is to tell me how are people from the Development Area doing so far in economy and health is that understand?" said Rakuro with a serious voice.

"Yes sir it's understood?" said Mimori.

"Well then you may be dismissed and good luck tomorrow" Rakuro said as he turned around.

"Thank you sir" Mimori said as she bowed down and then started heading toward the exit door, and left.

One minute later…

"Kentai make sure that she does her job" said Rakuro in a serious voice as Kentai came out from his hiding place. "I want no interference is that understood?" he said to Kentai with a still serious voice.

"Yes sir I will make sure of that" with that said Kentai left.

"You better Kentai " Rakuro said as he grabbed a glass cup that was lying by the corner of his desk. "Or you know what will happened to you if you do fail on this assignment" he said as he tighten his grip on the glass making it break in his hand leaving just a few small-open wounds.

* * *

The next day 

Mimori was outside of HOLD, preparing supplies with other people in her team that needed to be brought for her journey to the Development Area.

"Miss Kiryu should this supplies go over here or over there?" asked one of the male doctors in her team.

"No this supply should go to the back of the van ok?" she said as she pointed at the big-white van.

"Ok thank you" said the male doctor as he started walking back to the van with the supplies.

As Mimori was about to go get other supplies for her trip she was stopped by someone familiar.

"I see you still didn't listen to what I said to you the other day" said an emerald-haired man in a monotone voice.

Mimori turned around to see that it was Ryuhou.

"Ryuhou" she said as she had her face half happy to see him, but also half sadden for what he had said to her already and what was next to come from him.

"I thought I told that going to the Development Area and staying here was dangerous for you?" Ryuhou said still in a monotone voice.

Mimori was so tired of him always telling her to go back to her home, where she can be safe. She had started to wander of what was he meant by being safe from what. From the Lost Ground and it's half city being ruled by Native Alters or by him.

"Look I thought I told that I'm not going back to the Mainland" she finally said as she started walking toward him. "I'm tired of you always telling me of what to do already" she said as she was in front of him by three-inches from his face. "Well I'm here to stay rather you like it or not!" she yelled it loud enough for Ryuhou to hear, but not loud enough for others to hear because of the noises from the motor of the vans that were on and many voices that were heard from the doctors.

"Well I see that you won't listen to me at all" he sighed. "Then I have to be your safeguard until you leave this place" he said while he didn't move from his spot.

"No I don't need your help to keep me from danger" she said with a little anger.

"Yes you do" he said as he still looked down at her. "Because now that this place has become a place of Native Alters too" he said as he still looked at her with his ruby eyes to her brown ones. "Which means that this place isn't safe anymore" he said in a monotone voice while he still didn't take his stare from Mimori.

"Well if that is how this place is going to be then so be it" she said as stepped away from him making the space between get bigger. "I wish that you would stop worrying about me" she looked at him again with her brown-eyes meeting his ruby-eyes again. "Because whatever you say or do to me I will never leave this place" with that she turned around and was about to walk back to the room that had boxes of supplies for the trip, until she was interrupted by Ryuhou again who grab her right arm.

"Did you know that I'm in your team by the way?" he asked Mimori as he looked at the back of her head as he still had his grip on her right arm.

"No I didn't" she said in shocked but didn't turned around to face Ryuhou. This made her trip to the Development Area even worst, because this gave Ryuhou and advantage to keep demanding her to go back to the Mainland. "Well it's great that you are coming" she said with almost a sincere smile. "Now if you excuse me" she said in making Ryuhou let go of her right arm. "I have to go and get some supplies ready" with that she left his side walking back to the supplies room.

"She's a stubborn woman I can give her that" Ryuhou thought as he looked at her walking away from him. "But I can't let her stay here any longer" he thought again as he took his stare away from Mimori to the ground that he was standing. "I have to find some way to make her go back to the Mainland" he thought again as he lifted his head to look at the blue-clearing sky above him. "So that I can be at peace that she is somewhere safe. Well at least on this trip I can keep an eye on her" he thought as he went to back to get his things ready for the trip to the Development Area.

* * *

Later that day at the conference room

"So it seems that everything is going according to plan am I right?" asked Rukaro in calm.

"Yes the mission that you assigned with our sponsor's daughter is what we need for this plan to commence" said Radem as he looked at some other documents that were on the desk.

"So what is the importance of Miss Kiryu going to the Development Area anyways?" asked Dai as he took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Well it seems that she has be known as the genius that skipped seven grades and finished college at the age of eighteen" said Rukaro as he looked some of other papers that lied on the desk.

"Well that is not why we wanted her to go to the Development Area right?" asked Dai as he looked at Rukaro.

"No the real reason is that we wanted her to go to that place…" paused Rukaro as he turned around to see the back screen that was turned on. The screen show pictures of the Lost Ground and it's inhabitants that are still living there. "Is to see if there is someone that has a special disease named Dematerialized which is to make something physical like a human body disappeared with no return" said Rukaro as he turned back to his employees with a serious look. "Which it means that it can kill Alter Users too"

"Which you mean that if you had this Dematerialized disease…" Radem paused again as he looked at the screen that had pictures of known Native Alters that have committed crimes. "Then you can have the ultimate weapon of mass destruction to kill all Native Alters including the ones from this organization is that right?" he asked as he took his stare from the screen to Rukaro.

"That is correct" Rukaro said as he continued to look at more papers that were on the desk.

"So Miss Kiryu is the perfect person to find out who has this disease then am I right?" said Dai as he continued to take a sips of his coffee.

"That is correct" said Ruakro as he stopped looking at the papers that he had in his hands and looked at his employees again. "Which means that when she comes back she should be coming back with some little sample or so with the Dematerialized disease" he said as he got back at looking at some papers that were in his hands

"Well how did you know that there was such a disease in the Lost Ground anyways?" asked Radem as in wanting know more of how this disease started.

"Well from what I know is that is has started to developed over the Lost Ground over the years, but slowly" said Rukaro as he continued to look at some other documents. "It is said that some Native Alters have gotten it already and end up dying within two or three days after the disease has started to take over the victim's body" he said as he finally put some of the papers on the desk.

"This sounds sick" commented Dai as his face started to turn a little pale from the thought of having a disease such as that within him and destroying him from it's start till the end.

"Don't worry" laughed Rukaro as he saw that Dai had turned a little pale. "You won't get this disease none of you will now get back to work" he finally said as his both employees got up from their seats and returned to their work.

"Let's hope that everything does go according to the plan" Rukaro thought as he turn around again to look at the screen that still continued showing flying pictures of the Lost Ground and it's Native Alters.

* * *

Back at the trip that has started

Somewhere inside of a big-white van had passengers Mimori and Ryuhou and a team of doctors.

"Miss Kiryu we'll be at the Development Area in just a few more minutes" said the driver as he kept looking forward since he was still driving.

"That will be great thank you for telling" Mimori said as she got up from her sitting spot and started to walk to the back of the big-van. "I hope that I can help this people with no interference from Ryuhou" she thought as she got to the back of the van and went to a room that had all types of medicines. But, just as luck would have it she had entered the room that someone very familiar to her was already there.

"Well it seems that now we are able to talk to each other with no interference" said a familiar voice as he appeared from behind the doorway of the room that Mimori had just entered. "Which is good because interference is not what I want for as of right now" said the still familiar voice as door closed behind Mimori.

Mimori turned around to see who was the person who was talking to her when she finally turned around she said in surprise the familiar voice's name.

"Ryuhou" she said as she looked at him.

"Yes it's me" he said as he started to walk away from the closed door toward the still surprised Mimori. "I just want you to know that I will try any means necessary to make you go back to the Mainland" said Ryuhou as he stopped walking within one-foot away from Mimori.

"Oh really" said Mimori she stared at Ryuhou with her arms crossed above her chest. "Then, what is that you will use to make me go back to the Mainland?" she asked as she still stared at him with her two brown-eyes meeting his red-ruby ones.

"If any danger comes near you in this mission" Ryuhou said in a monotone voice. "I will personally ask our commander of HOLD to ask you to leave this area at once for your own safety" he said still in a monotone voice as he stared down at her looking at her brown-eyes.

"You think that I will let you do that to me?" she asked with her anger inside of her rising.

"Yes you will let me do that" Ryuhou said coolly. "Because you are just making things worst with your presence" Ryuhou said as he still stared at her with an expressionless face.

"Oh so that is why you want me to go back to the Mainland?" she asked as she put her both hands by her sides. "Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for bothering you with my presence" she said as she started backing herself away from Ryuhou slowly. "And I hope that I don't be such a bother to you in the future" she said as she continued backing herself away from Ryuhou. "But…" she said as she stopped within six-feet away from him. "I will not leave this place because I have other reasons that I came here for" she said as she looked at him. She saw no expression appeared from cold-stare that have been watching her for a long time from now.

"Is that all you had to say?" Ryuhou finally asked as he still looked at her with his still expressionless face. "If that is all then you really should go back to the Mainland" he said as he now had his both arms crossed over his chest. "Where it's your home with your family" he continued to say in a monotone voice.

"Is that what you really want me to do go back to the my home?" Mimori finally asked as she looked at him with almost sadden face.

"Yes" he said with no expression showing on his feature of his face. "That is what I want you to do because that way you can in a safer environment than here" he said as he put his crossed arms down to his sides.

"Well I'm sorry you think that I'm not in a safer environment" Mimori said as she looked to her right side in avoiding his cold stare that he was giving her. "But I won't go back to the Mainland because here is where I will I stay even if you disagree with me or the whole world does" she said as she still looked to her right side staring down. "But I won't leave this place because you say so" she finally said with some courage she had within herself as she lifted her head to stare at the tall emerald-haired man that was standing before her. "I will leave this place of my own free will!" she yelled at Ryuhou with all her might.

"You are a fool!" he yelled back at her. "Go back to the Mainland where you belong!" he said as he his cold stare changed to an anger-face.

"No I won't go back!" she yelled back with her anger rising within her still.

"Go back!" he yelled back as he looked at Mimori which her face was starting to become red.

"I won't go back!" she yelled again. "And you know what?" she asked him with her anger already risen. "If the boy that I knew from seven years ago was going to become this type person…" she paused as she stared down at the ground in having feelings of regret of what she is about to say. " Then I wished that we have never meet in the first place!" she yelled at Ryuhou as she looked up seeing his cold-expressionless face break in showing little signs of hurt from his features of his face.

Silence had entered the room since Mimori had said that comment.

"Say that again" Ryuhou finally said as he started walking slowly toward Mimori.

Mimori didn't say anything or move at all from her standing spot as she saw Ryuhou getting closer to her.

"I can't say it again it hurts me if I say it again" Mimori thought as she saw Ryuhou got closer to her by each slow step he took towards her.

"Say it again" he asked again as he continued walking towards Mimori.

"I won't say it" she thought as she closed her eyes knowing that Ryuhou was now in front of her by five-inches away from her.

"Say it again" he asked again as he grabbed and pulled Mimori forcing her body to be touching his. "I will ask you one more time" he said as he used one of his hands to lift her head up to face his. He saw that she was in pain from what she had said because her eyes were getting watery.

She didn't say anything but just stare at him.

He asked her again without losing his grip on her "Say it again" he said as he lowered his head as leaving two-inches of space between their faces.

"I can't" she thought as she still looked at Ryuhou getting closer to her. "I can't answer it because it hurts me so much" she thought again as Ryuhou had his face away from her by an inch.

"If you won't answer then I will…" Ryuhou said as he finally got closer to Mimori's face, their noses were touching at this point. "Then I will…" he repeated again as their faces were so close.

To be continued

* * *

From Jemi Rose: I hope that you liked htis chapter with revisoned. I'm sorry if there were some still mistakes in this chapter. Later . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"If you won't answer then I will…" Ryuhou said as he finally got closer to Mimori's face, their noses were touching at this point. "Then I will…" he repeated again as their faces were so close.

But before Ryuhou could touch her lips, he remembers that any means of showing Mimori that he has feelings for her would break his internal motives. So he backs away from Mimori while saying nothing to her. He looks at her, at her eyes that were starting to get watery. He tries to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth. He then sees that Mimori is starting to walk slowly towards him. He reacts to this by moving backwards to the door. As he gets closer to the door, he searches for the door knob while looking at Mimori as she was still walking slowly towards him. After he has found the door knob with one of his hands, he grips on it and turns it. Mimori stops walking towards him knowing that if she continues it will be in vain. Ryuhou still looked at Mimori with his almost sadden face. He thought of what would happen if he had just let himself give in to his feelings. That he would be happy to be with her at all times no matter what. But he knew that it was impossible for him because he had other duties that must be complete. So with that thought still in his head he turned around making his back face Mimori and walked forward passing through the exit door of the room into closing it with Mimori still inside.

"_Ryuhou" _thought Mimori as she saw that Ryuhou has left the room._ "Why did you mean by that? _She said as she looked at the ground again. "_I wonder what will happen to us if this keeps up. If you keep distancing yourself away from me" _thought Mimori as she started wiping her face from crying. _"I rather not dwell with these thoughts right now for it would cause me more pains. Besides I have other things that I have to start which is why I came to this room for" _she thought again as she started getting out some chemicals from near cabinets to start her search for cures to some diseases in the Development Area.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Kazuma and Ayase… 

Kazuma and Ayase have already gotten to the city of Lost Ground. Already they were trying to find a place where to sleep for the night.

"Kazuma are we going to find a place to sleep for the night?" she asked as she looked at Kazuma.

"Well we are going to have to sleep outside since we have no money to pay for a room" said Kazuma as he looked at Ayase.

"Well it's fine by me" she said as she looked away from him. "I'd rather sleep outside than those fancy hotels" she said as she looked up to the sky.

"Hm…" said Kazuma as he looked at Ayase with a face of suspicion.

"What?" asked Ayase with confusion on her face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well it seems like you would like to sleep in one of those _fancy_ hotels" said Kazuma in a sneering way as he looked at Ayase.

"I don't see why you think that way" said the almost-annoyed Ayase as she turned around. "Besides its better that we sleep outside than inside one of those polluted-air hotel rooms" said Ayase as she started walking away from Kazuma.

"_I know that she wants to sleep in one of those fancy hotels" _thought Kazuma as he still stared at the young brown-haired female already distancing herself from him as she continued walking. Then as Kazuma thought _"I have an idea that might make her admit that she wants to sleep in those fancy hotels"_ with thought in his head he started walking faster to catch up to Ayase.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Mimori and her team of doctors… 

It was afternoon already and Mimori and the other doctors have arrived to their destination and had started to search for the sick people in the Lost Ground. As for Ryuhou, he left the team as he wander around the village with a look that seemed to other villagers that he was looking for something that he might have either lost or intended to find it here. Back at Mimori and her team as they continued on working as hard as they could to help those in need. Mimori had been busy with curing some people with the medicines that she brought from Hold. As daytime turned to evening, she had finished her last patient. She walked outside and told one of the doctors that she would be out for the rest of the evening. The doctor agrees as he would take over for her. She considerately gave thanks to the doctor as she started walking away from the village to a place that was nothing but rocks and rocks. As she continued walking, she didn't realize that she was being followed by someone very familiar. She continued walking with her thought's about the village the afternoon had already turned into the darken sky with a few grayish-color clouds. Mimori didn't pay attention to the sky as she thought abou this village's surrounding. The surrounding of this village seemed nothing but endless of small and big mountains that protected it from intruders like herself and her team. But knowing that, she would put that thought to rest as she found her sitting spot. Which it was a big rock that had a very straight-flat surface on the top. She sat on it as she started looking at the bright-night sky.

"Wow the night is so beautiful" commented the young raven-haired as she still looked at the sky with amazement. "I wonder if he's looking at the sky as of right now" she thought out loud as she continued to look at the stars.

As Mimori continued to look at the starry-night sky, she hasn't realized that someone was watching her from behind the shadows. A young emerald-haired man was watching from behind the shadows. Still observing her every movement that she had or about to make from her sitting spot.

"_Mimori why can't I tell you my internal feelings to you?" _the emerald-haired man thought as he still looked at the raven-haired women that was still observing the darken sky.

He looked at her with million thoughts still running through his head. Some of thoughts were on how much he wanted to go where she was. Go to her and tell her how much he feels for her. To embrace her with all his might never letting go of her. That once he told her his internal feelings for her, he would be the happiest man alive. That he wouldn't have to be cruel to her whenever she was present. That he would be with her in mornings for breakfast and even in the night to leave her to her room or tent to give her a passionate-goodnight kiss. Just be there for her on special days that meant it was special to them. But he can't. He can't give in into his feelings because of his motives. His motives are what make him be all cold-hearted to his beloved. So with still many thoughts still running through his mind he continues to observe the young raven-haired women.

"There are so many stars today" finally said Mimori as she broke the silence that was surrounding her or the young man that was hiding in the shadows still watching her. "I wonder" she said again out loud. "If I can pick the right star and make a wish on it" she said as she started searching through the starry-night sky for the right star.

"_Which star are you going to choose Mimori?" _thought the young emerald-haired man as he continued to look at Mimori.

"Aha" said Mimori as she looked at her chosen star that was above her in the darken sky. "Now I can make my wish" said the young raven-haired as she got her both hands together and put them both below her chin as in a praying way. "I wish "she started saying.

"_What are you going to wish Mimori?" _thought again the young emerald-haired man as turned his attention away from Mimori. Many thoughts had again started running through his head. He felt like that wish that Mimori was about to make might be the one that he doesn't want to hear. The one _wish_ that can come out of her mouth is the one that can definitely make his heart break. He knew that he has been the cruelest person in the world to Mimori. He knows that he has been the worst best-friend to her already. So from all his thoughts, he came up to the conclusion that Mimori's wish is in fact the wish that she had never met him in her life. He knew that it was definitely her wish because she has said it once on that same day. He knows that hearing her say it will break his heart. He stopped dwelling with his thoughts and turned around as he again started looking at the young raven-haired women. He also was prepared with his all his heart's might to endure what she was about to say. He was getting ready to endure her mistaken wish.

"I wish "Mimori said again as she still looked up in the darken sky.

"_Say your wish already Mimori" _thought the young emerald-haired man again as he was growing impatient knowing that his heart had already started to feel pain.

"I wish that Ryuhou and I at least can spend time together and finally be happy in the distant future" Mimori had finally said her wish as she closed her eyes still holding her hands below her chin.

"_What did she just say?" _thought the young emerald-haired man as he looked at Mimori in shocked from what he just heard. _"Did she say what I think she just said?" _he thought again as he continued to look at her. After hearing her say that, he felt as if his started pain in his heart had disappeared already. He felt like he had already received the opposite pain that he thought he was going to have. But he also thought that he was the most ungrateful man alive today. He felt the like that because Mimori hasn't given up on him, even though he treated her like some outcast. For that thought he felt like he was the fool. But he also felt like the luckiest man alive because Memori had shocked him with the wish she had made. She made him fell like all his cold exterior was nothing compared to her strong will. He knew now that she was definitely was going to win this battle. A battle of being closer to him than anyone else, even himself. Thoughts still ran through his mind of good and bad as he still continued looking at her from behind the shadows.

"Well now that I have said my wish" Mimori finally said as she started to get up from her sitting spot. "I have to go back to the village" she said as she started walking back not knowing that she was passing someone very familiar to her that still hiding in the shadows.

"_There goes the women that will change many lives" _thought Ryuhou as he looked at her pass by him. _"Also the one that will keep my heart for eternality" _he thought as he continued looking at her. He then started having thoughts of going after her. He kept dwelling his thoughts and made up his mind as he started walking towards her. But as he started getting closer to her he felt danger. As if something was coming to the village in a massive speed. Then just before whatever was about hit them, the emerald-haired man screamed Mimori's name. She stopped and turned around just before she felt someone grab and pulled her. As he finally grabbed her he embraced her as they both fell to the ground. Ryuhou was on top of her still embracing her just in protection from anything flying towards them.

BANG!

The explosion did not just hit where Mimori and Ryuhou were, but also it went to the direction of the village. Unknown to the villagers that something that might end their lives was about to hit them.

* * *

Back at the Village... 

"Do you feel that?" asked one of the doctors as he was putting some of the medicine away.

"Yeah" answered another doctor. "It feels like the ground is shaking or something" he commented as he started walking slowly towards where the rumbling is felt strong.

"Hey something is coming" said one of the kids in the village as he pointed straight ahead with his hand to something not far away from them.

"Oh no" said another doctor. "What the hell is that?" as he continued to look straight at something that looked like a huge ball of fire with striking white-blue electricity come in front of it.

"Mommy was is that?" yelled a girl as she ran to her mother. Her mother looked at mysterious elemental power that was coming at them.

"EVERYONE RUN!" yelled one of the doctors as he started making people that were close to him to run away from where they were. As the doctors kept trying to tell everyone to run away from their homes it was already pointless. Just as the doctors were still reaching others and giving them a terrible warning of running as fast as they can the power massive attacked that seemed to be far away has finally come close to the village as people where still screaming for their lives. There was one family that was standing still even though they were warned by the doctors of the massive that would kill.

"Father why are we still standing?" asked one of his children as he looked at him.

The father didn't say anything he just stared at the fiery-electrical attack that was coming his way.

"Son" said the father as he looked down at him putting his hands on his son's shoulders. "Life comes at us hard even till now it hard. But never be afraid to face it. Never be afraid to face something that you know can grant your wish. Something that we humans have to face in every day's life son. Something that we human being called it as the life exchange. When have that as our life routine we have that one wish that can save us. Now let's take advantage of that" said that father as he bent down to his son's eye level and embraced him as in protecting him or preparing him to face something that his father says it's called the inevitable.

Just as a few seconds the massive attacked hit them and the rest of village. Leaving a huge explosion that spread endless of black smoke continued to build and build leaving nothing but darkness for those who were in the village.

* * *

At Hold during this event... 

"Well it seems that we have successfully have or first plan set" said Rukaro as he sat against his chair with papers of the _Dematerialized _disease in his hands.

"Yes and we can finally have this pitiful native or non-native alter users out of our lives for good" said Dai as he started walking toward the window. "Well now we have other th…" Dai interrupted himself as after opening the curtain of the window, "What is that?" he said in scared way.

"What are you rambling about over there?" said Rukaro as he got up from his chair his and started walking towards where Dai was standing.

"Boss you won't believe this" said Dai as watched his Rukaro get close to where he was. "Some type explosion must have happened over the Development Area" said Dai as he again looked at the where the explosion was still happening with massive clouds already starting to cover the area.

"DAMN!" yelled Rukaro as a punched the window, but not hard enough to break it. "This will ruin our plans!" Rukaro said as he started walking back to his desk furiously.

"What are you planning to do boss?" asked Dai as turned his head from the explosion scene that was still happening over the Development Area.

"I'm planning to fix this damn impediment from ruining my plans!" he yelled as he started dialing numbers over his computer.

"Hello" said the mysterious voice over the computer-electronic phone.

"I want to go investigate section 536-DAP now!" demanded Rukaro as he still was furious. "And you better make no mistakes in this assignment is that understood?" he demanded again at the mysterious person over the electronic phone.

"That is understood" said the mysterious voice again. "May I ask who the client of this assignment is?" asked the mysterious voice over the phone.

"The client of this assignment is _B.O.H" _said Rukaro as little steamed as been lifted from his head. "You better have this assignment done by tomorrow" demanded again Rukaro as he hung up the phone.

"Do you really have to call _him_ boss?" asked Dai as he continued to look in calm at the scene that was still happening over the Development Area.

"It necessary all right" Rukaro said as he put his both hands into shaking fists while he sat on his chair. "It has to be him" whispered Rukaro with anger growing within him again. "That bastard is back again but to take what is mine now!" he said it out loud this time while he turned his attention to the scene that had continued endlessly of explosions.

* * *

"_Keep thinking of me Rukaro as I am your worst nightmare" _said a mysterious voice. "_I will be the one that will bring what you have worked so hard for down to its lowest level"_ as the mysterious voice said he started laughing into disappearing from sight.

* * *

Back at Ayase and Kazuma... 

"Well it seems that we have finally found a place to sleep" said Ayase as she got to the hotel room with Kazuma following her. "Even though it was outside that we planned to sleep" she finally said with a giggle.

"Yeah I thought you wanted to sleep outside" said Kazuma while he got into the room after Ayase.

"No not really" she said as she started to get ready for bed. "Besides its not great sleeping outside in cities such as these anyways" she said as she started to look outside her window.

"Anyways how did you get us a room as this" he asked as he looked at her with curiosity. "I mean this place looks like one of those not very good hotels" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Kazuma just be happy that we have a place to sleep in" sad Ayase as she continued to look outside the windows room. "Besides we have a big day tomorrow right?" she asked as she knew that Kazuma was already in front of her.

"Yeah we have to plan on how to get inside that tight security of theirs or…" he paused as he looked at down at the sitting Ayase.

"Or what?" she asked as she looked up to him in wanting to know what he else he wanted to say.

"Or we'll kill all those bastards and get ourselves some big-bucks" said Kazuma as he put his two fists up to the ceiling as if he triumph something.

"Kazuma don't even joke about this" said Ayase as she still looked at him with annoyance.

"Oh man you ruined the mood you know?" he said as he looked down at her again.

"Yes" said Ayase as she giggled. "I know"

"Well what are you planning to do as of right now since we have to start everything tomorrow?" asked Kazuma as he continued to look at Ayase.

"Well for starters" she said as looked at him. "We could go order something for dinner"

"What?" said the shocked Kazuma? "We don't have any money you know" he said as he continued to look down at Ayase.

"Don't worry" she said as she continued to look at Kazuma. "I have ways to get food" she said as she started to look outside from the window.

"Look you better not be using me with the look of yours" Kazuma said as he looked at Ayase in a defensive way.

"I know Kazuma" she said as she looked up at him again. "I won't use you. You are too valuable to me anyways" she said and paused at the last comment in realizing of what she had just said.

"What did you say Ayase?" asked Kazuma as he started to get closer to her into trapping her with two arms by her sides.

"It's nothing don't worry about what I said" she said as she started to blush a little.

"It's nothing you said" he mocked her. "I know you said something about me being valuable is that right?" he asked her as he had his head just a few inches away from hers.

"It's nothing Kazuma" said Ayase as she turned her face into facing outside from the window. "Don't worry about it ok?" she said as she stared outside.

"I know that you said something special" he said as he got closer to her. "I know that you have something for me huh?" he asked as he stopped himself from getting closer to her.

"Kazuma don't worry about it" she said as she continued to look outside. "Just leave it alone already" after she said that the room got quiet again.

"Ok fine whatever" Kazuma finally said as he got away from her and looked outside the window. "I was just teasing you know right?" he asked as he continued to look outside.

"Yeah" she sighed. "I know"

"Well I don't feel like eating so I'm going to bad" he said as he took his attention away from the outside but to Ayase again. "I'm tired already see ya" he said as he started to walking back to his bed since there two beds in that room.

"Yeah see ya" she finally said as continued to look outside the window. "Goodnight my beloved"

Not knowing that a tragedy has happened, they continued to sleep through the night waiting for morning to come.

* * *

As night turned into morning, news reporters were already on their way to the explosion scene. As of those who have already there were telling from their point of view of how bad it was over the Development Area.

"As of today we have no clues if there any survivors of the explosion over at the Development Area" said a news reporter over the television as many people were watching in horror from the pictures that were shown of what was going on through yesterday night. "We have been told that the heiress of the Kiryu family has gone there with a team of doctors as also came along Mr. Ryu. There job was to cure people who were getting sick from a non-stop spread of a diseases. That is all we know as of this moment we will try to get back to you if we have found any survivors" as the reporter finished everyone from around the world was in shocked that such event as this happen to the people of the Development Area. But some people were praying on them to have survived the explosion. Even though to some people it would be a vain attempt to even try too, because no one could have survived from that massive attack. As people pray for the people of the Development Area to have survive the attack, there are a lot of question starting to appear in everyone's minds. Questions such as who could have done this? Are there aby survivors? What was the reason they attacked the Development Area? Why that area? Why was there real purpose in attacking the Development Area?And the one question that would fears the people the most is when or where will they strike next?

To be continued…

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope that you liked. Sorry if ther some miss spellings or grammar mistakes. Please review! That would be much appreciated. Later 


	4. After tragedy

The story so far…..

After the tragedy event that had been bestowed on the Development Area, people have been stiffed to their feet since the news had arrived to them. As for the others they have been left with the question if they will be next or if there is any place in this world that is safe from these criminals or so. All of this has left many conflicts with HOLD as well, leaving many news reporters from around the world to come to them and ask questions that others are asking.

* * *

Back at HOLD... 

"Sir" asked a male news reporter as trying to keep his speed with the boss of HOLD. "May I ask if what these criminals are planning to do next?" the male reporter finish asking his question as he held his microphone closely to Rukaro's face while keeping with his speed.

"Is there any possibility that anyone can avoid these criminals?" asked another reporter as he kept his speed-walk the same as Rukaro. "Or any other way that we can avoid them?" the reporter asked again as him and other reporters where getting close to a long black limousine.

"Are there any connection with the tragedy at the Development Area and HOLD?" asked another male news reporter as he and other reporters were left with their questions as Rukaro got in the limousine fast enough to make the reporters not get in.

As the reporters outside of the limousine kept on banging the window and at the same time asking questions, Rukaro asked the driver to take him to his next destination fast as he can.

The driver did as he was told and made the car start at a fast speed leaving the reporters yelling still for answers to their questions as they tried to catch up to the car. But they miserably failed, as they saw the black limousine get farther and father away from them.

"It's about time that I got some peace to myself" Rukaro said out loud as he looked back where there still reporters still trying to catch up to him. "Heh" he smirked as he turned away from the reporters. "Insolent fools" he continued to say as he looked from limousine's darken-black window color.

"Should we first get to the meeting with one of your clients from Section O-872 Sir?" asked the driver as he continued looking forward still driving. "Or should we go to the client by the name of D.M?" he asked Rukaro again as he still kept driving.

"Hm…" murmured Rukaro as he thought who he should see first. "Take me to the client D.M" he said as he saw the driver turn the car in changing the direction from they were going.

"Ok Sir" the driver said finally after he had changed the direction of the car.

"Let's see what this D.M has in store for me" Rukaro said out loud as he continued to look forward from his seat. "_It better be good news or otherwise I will have to go to the optional plans_" he thought this time as he looked down at his hands that were quickly become fists. "_I know that my enemy has already made his first move and leaving a message for me that he will come and get me…" _he thought again as he incessant to look down at his fists. "_Which could mean that my other plans to destroy this alters are going to have to wait for a while…" _he thought as he took his gaze from his fists to the darken window which he saw random buildings pass by at an incredible speed. "_You may be my enemy Krey…" _he thought as he looked away from the darken window and down at his still fists. "_But that doesn't mean I haven't given up the fight to make you pay. You made the first move now it's my turn" _he thought as he began to put his both hands on his temples. "_But I won't show you any mercy at all, not anymore" _he finished his thought as he continued looking down at the ground of the limousine still in thought.

As Rukaro was heading to his destination, he hasn't realized that he was being followed by someone. Someone that wanted him to eliminated once and for all. As the mysterious figure continued to follow Rukaro someway that he can't be seen, he had already plans to vanish Rukaro for good.

* * *

Back at Kazuma and Ayase… 

It was nine-o-clock in the morning, and Ayase and Kazuma had already gotten up and were eating breakfast as of right now. During their breakfast time, they ended up in a discussion about the plans of HOLD. But, they were interrupted by urgent news that appeared to the turned on television.

"We excuse the interruption" said the female news reporter from the television as she continued to look up and down at her papers that were in front of her. "We have heard from our sources that since the tragedy event that happened over the Development Area, we suggest you to stay inside your house or apartment as you possibly can…" continued the female reporter as she continued to look down at her papers and look up to the camera that was taping her. "We have heard that **these **criminals as we speak have already started planning their next attack…" continued the female reporter. "Their next attack as we speak isn't near here, but it can be if they planned too. We already have the president already telling us that he will send the army to find these criminals as soon as possible. But in the meantime, please avoid of going out as much as possible because we have received a letter of stating that whoever is out during the day and night from now on will have severe consequences on their part. Beware of what I have said to you because this isn't a joke, so please stay inside and don't come out cause they are out there already and planning to get victims as we speak" the female reporter continued saying as she felt herself in fear of the being the victim of these mysterious criminals. "That is all we have to say and be very careful" the female reporter finally said as she switched back to commercials that were still going on about females with their workout bodies.

Then, Kazuma shocked as Ayase turned off the television.

"Kanami!" he said out loud as he was still in shocked. "Kanami was there…" continued Kazuma as he looked down at the table with rage already rising within him. "She was there…" he continued to say as he got his fist up and made it head it down in a fast speed to the table while Ayase ducked and cover herself from any woods to hit her. "Damn it!" he said after punching the table into breaking only half of it into shattering pieces.

"Kazuma you need to calm down" said Ayase as she started walking towards him from her position. But Kazuma didn't listen to her.

"Kanami" he said again as he started to break the other half the table in millions of pieces with his fists. "She was there and now she's…she's…" he continued to say as he started to get the wooden chair and throw it towards the wall at a fast speed in breaking into pieces as it hit the wall.

"Kazuma please calm down" she asked him again as she got within an arm length away from Kazuma. "Please calm down" she asked him again as she got closer to him.

"How can I calm down when knowing that Kanami is gone!" he yelled at Ayase as he grabbed her by the arms. "She is gone…she was there in that place where it happened…and I was here only resting and eating not thinking how bad things were over there!" he continued yelling at her.

Ayase knew better not to protest at him for his tighten grip on her arms, because she knows that Kazuma saw Kanami as a little sister. She was his little sister that he would protect with his life. But now he has lost her, has lost his childhood friend. She let Kazuma yell at her with all his might because she knew that he needs to let all that anger that has risen from within him to be out.

"I hate this…she was the only family I had…" he continued yelling at Ayase with his grip still on her both arms. "She was someone that always depended on me for her safety…but…I failed her!" he yelled even harder as he started to have his eyes fill up with tears like a dam of water ready to fall down to the ground.

Ayase saw how hurt he was and felt the pain that she had with her loss of her younger brother come to her. Her loss of how she felt that she had nothing to live for in this world since she lost her only family she had.

Ayase felt his pain, his loss of someone he only had as a family to disappear into thin air. As she saw him already crying she did the only thing that she could do.

"Kazuma…" she said as she used his tighten grip to pull him to her into a hugging position. "I'm…I'm sorry" she said as she had her both arms released from Kazuma's grip to his neck. "I'm sorry" she said as she started to cry on his shoulders.

Kazuma was shocked to even react from Ayase's reaction. He felt so much pain within him that he ended realizing that the pain that he was feeling was the same pain that Ayase was feeling when she lost her brother. Her younger brother who was also the only family she had left.

"Thanks" Kazuma said as he returned the hug by putting both of his arms on her upper back. "Thanks for comforting me" he said as he still hugged her.

A few minutes passed and they had break out from their hugging position.

"So are you planning to go to the Development Area Kazuma?" asked Ayase as she began to wipe her tears from her face.

It took Kazuma a long time to answer Ayase's question, since if he did went back there, he would see either _her_ lifeless body or nothing of her at all. He realized that in some ways he would have to go back to the Development Area to pay his respects, at least if he finds her lifeless body. He kept on going through his mind about what to do, but he finally made up his mind.

"Yeah" he finally answered. "Let's go back to the Development Area…I have to pay my respects to her anyways" he continued to say as he put his both hands down into turning them into fists.

"I guess we have to put our plan of attack HOLD in wait am I right?" asked Ayase as she put her both arms crossed her chest. "I mean it can wait since…" she continued to say but paused in thought of not saying the unbearable.

"Yeah let's go back to the Development Area" Kazuma said as in to change her statement from its direction. "I need to go back anyways since I have other things that I need to do over there" he said as he started walking away from Ayase to the door.

"Ok well let's go then" said Ayase as she followed behind Kazuma to the journey back to the Development Area. "_Let's just hope that we don't run into past again…"_ she thought as they were going down stairs from their apartment.

As they finally got outside the apartment and caring how badly it would be. Not caring how bad it was since they heard from the news that the criminals are already planning to kill whoever was outside.

As they started walking toward their destination, two mysterious figures got in front of them. The two mysterious figures were wearing long black cloak that showed nothing else but the black-boot that they were wearing. Their faces were covered with look like happy and sad silver masks that was attached to a black hat.

"Stop where you are…" said one of them. "Make a move and you will perish" the mysterious figure said while walking towards where Kazuma and Ayase were standing.

"Kazuma" whisper Ayase as she got beside him. "These are the criminals that were in the news"

"Yeah" whisper Kazuma as he got his right arm ready for a fight. "And it seems that we have to fight them" he whisper as he had already his alter to the second form. "Too bad…" he said out loud as he started running away from Ayase towards the walking mysterious figure. "I WON'T LET THEM LIVE!" he yelled as he got closer to the walking figure with his fist-alter.

Just before Kazuma could lay a his punch, the mysterious figure took out a thirty-six inches long all-silver sword and slashed Kazuma sending him to hit against a near building wall.

"It seems that you are weaker than we have expected to be" said the mysterious figure as he put his sword away.

"Stop playing around Rad…" the other mysterious figure said but was interrupted by the mysterious figure-companion.

"Shut up!" said the anger mysterious figure. "It would be best that we deal with this so called people first" said the figure while walking toward Ayase who seemed to be less frightened, but with a little anger showing through her eyes.

"Come any closer and you will be the one facing the end of your life" said Ayase she started to glow with rainbow color outlining her figure.

The mysterious figure didn't listen as it continued to walk towards her passing Kazuma. As Kazuma saw the dark figure pass him with his blurry vision, he started to get up, but with pain. Since the blow that he had received just didn't cut one of the big look a like shards from his arm-alter, but also slashed by only half of his stomach, leaving it as a deep six-inch wound.

As he had gotten up, he put his left arm on his half wounded stomach for he was in pain. It wasn't just pain that was coming out for the wound but also blood, he was losing too much blood which is why he had a blurry vision.

"Ah…" said the mysterious figure as he got closer to Ayase. "My, what a beautiful young lady you are" he continued to say as he just stand there in front of her. "Maybe you could consider leaving that worthless alter over there" he said as he began to lift his hand towards Ayase's face.

"Don't touch me" demanded Ayase as she slaps the dark figure's hand as it try to reach to her face. "And no I wouldn't join you to leave Kazuma…so forget it!" she yelled as she stepped away from the dark figure that was in front of her and started running towards Kazuma.

"I see" said the dark figure as he turned around to where now Ayase and Kazuma were. "Maybe you aren't worth protecting at all" as the dark figure continued to say, he got out his silver sword and pointed it at Kazuma and Ayase. "Then let us all meet your doom"

As the figure started walking towards Kazuma and Ayase which they weren't afraid, they both prepared themselves for the worst. As if they knew that they would have to fight their best against the mysterious figure.

"Kazuma…" whisper Ayase to Kazuma as she helped him to stand a little straight. "Can you fight?" she asked him while she holds him against her since he was weak.

"Yeah…" he answered in pain as he had one of his arms over Ayase's neck. "I think I can" he continued.

"If you can't then I can fight for you" she said as she showed worried on her face's features. "I can protect you" she continued to say as she looked away from Kazuma to the dark figure that was closing in their distances.

"No…" Kazuma squirmed as he took his arm off Ayase's neck. "I can fight no problem" he continued to say as he straightens himself and ready his fists and his alter at the same time. "No problem"

"Ok…" said Ayase she got herself prepared for the fight against the dark figure.

"Now let us see who will win this fight" said the dark figure as he had gotten closer to Ayase and Kazuma.

"And let us meet our demise for this is a fight for a life" the dark figure laughed as he had started to go at a fast speed towards Ayase and Kazuma, as they both at the same time did the same approach.

* * *

Back at the Development Area… 

After the big explosion, the Development Area had been left with nothing but a deserted area with a huge amount of rocks that had been cut off from mountains that were near by. The area had other kinds of things that humans would have in their disposal. Some of them were huge random colors of blanket sheets that are ripped to pieces. There were pots that were bended, ripped in awkward ways, or smashed. Also, some shoes and clothing that seemed to have been ripped out of their used to be owners lay on the ground.

The Development Area, which HOLD had promised to be also protected for a great future was no more. The area had no survivors of any sort since the explosion was too intense that anyone couldn't survive it. As for the village that Ryuhou and Mimori were had disappeared with no lifeless bodies to appear in the ground. The place was silent as the air. No human were there nor alive. It would seem to some people that this village or area could be called the lifeless village or so.

Far from the village, where the explosion had come from, seemed to be left nothing but rocks and sands all over. But in from distant, there seemed to be a big lump on the surface the ground. It looked so big that it was enough to have a human in there.

But then the big lump started to move as if something was in there. Then the big lump on the ground began to move more and more by the minute as if the something in there was trying to get out of it.

In a few seconds then the lump breaks as a long hand that comes out of it. Then the hand grips the ground as someone comes out of the ground. As the unknown person comes out, it seems to appear a man with short emerald hair. He gets up at the same time he pulls out a female raven haired who appears to be unconscious.

As he gets the raven haired female into his arms in bridal-style, he looks around and is shocked to see what is left of the place.

"What happen to this place…" he said as he looked around with still the female raven-haired in his arms. "This place is…the village!" he finally said as she started running toward where the village was.

As he got there he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw with a terrified look on his face. He saw the place was a complete desert with nothing but a huge whole at the core of the village.

"This can't be happening" he said out loud. "This place…the inhabitants…their gone" he said as he still kept walking through the rubbles of rocks that lay on the ground. "What is going on here?" he asked as he continued walking through what was once a village of full of people.

As he walked he continued to think about what he remembers. As he continued to be lost in his thoughts, the raven haired female that was in his arms yelped in pain. The emerald haired man stopped walking and also in his thoughts as he looked down at the female in his arms.

He saw the she was fine as he kept observing her entire body for any injuries. But he was wrong, as he came to observe her upper back; there was a huge wound that has been inflicted on her between her shoulder and her right arm. He gets frighten by this as he gets down putting her on the ground. He rips what cloth he has left from his uniform into wrapping the shoulder since the wound was more over the shoulder than to the right arm.

"Why do you always put your self in danger Mimori?" he said out loud as he finished wrapping were the injury was. "You were always the stubborn type…which is kind of characteristic that gets me worried about you" he continued to say as he picked her into his arms again. "Now to see a real doctor so that they can check your wound" he said as he looked down at the still unconscious heiress.

As the emerald haired man started to run for a hope that he finds a hospital right away for he feared the he might lose his childhood friend.

"_You better hold on Mimori"_ he thought as he kept running without his alter. "_You better hold on or otherwise I don't know how much I can't take of losing you" _he thought as he continued running as fast as he can with the raven-haired female in his arms.

After a few hours Ryuhou didn't find a near hospital. He had realized that it was useless to keep going knowing that it would be in vain, so he stopped and sat on some rocks. Since the explosion was hit the village who knows how big it was, it could have gone to millions and millions miles away, but how did they survive was his question.

"How did we survive?" he asked again as he looked down at Mimori who was still sleeping in his arms. "_And why was there an attack? Who could have done this_?" he thought as he still looked at her. "Do you know the answer Mimori?" he asked Mimori out loud as he continued to look at her.

He then realized that he needed to keep running for Mimori's sake since he didn't want her wound to get infected. So he got up with Mimori still in his arms, and started running again for to hope that there is a near village up ahead. With hopes that he will find at least someone who can cure the young raven haired female as soon as possible.

* * *

Back at Rukaro… 

As Rukaro got to close to a tall mirrored-like windows that reflected throughout the moon and the dark sky. It had taken him this long to get to his destination since he remembered that he had to get something from another place.

As the limousine stopped in front of the mirrored building, Rukaro got off the car and told the driver to wait here for him as head off and finish some businesses. The driver accepted it and told Rukaro that he would wait.

As Rukaro entered the building, he saw two tall well suited men come to him.

"Register your name" asked one of the two tall suited men.

"Name register is _Boss of HOLD_" responded Rukaro as he looked at the two men with a serious look. He knew that places like these weren't worth putting his guard down, since some organizations have betrayed him in the past.

"Registration name confirm" said one of the both men.

"Now please go to F-14 at R-305" said the other men as he and the other men left Rukaro by walking away from him.

"_F-14 at R-305..."_thought Rukaro as he started pushing the number fourteen on the elevator floor buttons. "_Why that room…that room is where no one is allowed" _he thought again as the elevator still keep moving up. "_Something else is going on but what is it?" _he asked himself in his thoughts as he felt the elevator stop for he had arrive at floor number fourteen. "_Well I'm here" _he thought again as he started walk out of the elevator into the long narrowed hallway.

The hallway was all white with exception of bronze colored tiles that were like borders for the upper and the bottom of the wall.

As he got closer to the room that he needed to be at, he stopped in front of it. He was there only for a few seconds while he thought why he was sent to be at R-305? He had questioned it too much already and it was time to know some answers.

He took out a huge-diamond shaped card and slides it across the electrionic device that was close at the door knob. Then, the device took it time checking the Rukaro's card to see if it was a fake one or not. Then the device beeps in letting in Rukaro by opening the door by itself.

"Well welcome Rukaro" said someone from inside the room. "Long time no see"

Rukaro's face had turned pale as he looked at the person who was calling him.

"No…you can't be…" said Rukaro in shocked.

To be continued...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry if it had spelling or mistake grammars of any sort. Or if it was too rushed. Well, leave a note and tell me what do you think of the story so far? _


	5. Revelations: Pt I

Last time, Kazuma and Ayase were left to fight against the mysterious figure, Rukaro found something that might have terrified him when he got to R-305. As for Ryuhou, he was left to find a village as soon as possible due to that Mimori had been injured. Since Ryuhou has lost all contact with his comrades during the explosion.

* * *

Revelations: Part one

"No…" said the Boss of HOLD as he stood there still from what he saw with his own eyes." You can't be alive…"!

"I am…" said the tall grey-haired man as he stood up from his wooden chair and started walking towards Rukaro.

"But you can't be alive…" Rukaro said again as he stay still from his position looking at the grey haired man that was coming at him closer by the second. "I saw you die in the fight against the Alter Five!"

"That what you thought…" said the grey haired man as he stopped for he was now in front of Rukaro. "But I was able to survive that fight without paying a price or to say my life's price" he said as he started to laugh. "Maybe you could take a few pointers from me on how to escape the inevitable. And just in case my name is Haku" he said while walking away to the opposite side of Rukaro.

From Rukaro's eyes, Haku looked more of man in the ages that could be estimated to either in the thirties or forties. But, he could fool anyone with that because of his handsomely features that were covered by opposite side of his head with long-silver bangs that hanged with a low-ponytail from the back of his head passing his shoulders. He wore a long-dark leather jacket that went from his broad shoulders all the down to his hips. From under his leather jacket was a white plain shirt that stretched down to touch the long and blue jeans with his black shoes.

"Haku" Rukaro repeated in a whisper as he started walking into the room 305. "Maybe things will change for the benefit. For the benefit of the plan…the plan for the destruction of the Alter Users" Rukaro thought as he sat down on a wooden chair that was across from Haku.

Only the both of them were in this room.

"So…" Rukaro said as he looked across to Haku. "You are planning to help me then…" he continued as took his stare from Haku to a nearby half-broken window. "…with the plan I mean?"

"Yes…" Haku answered with taking his stare down at the wooden floor. "But on one condition"

"So there is a catch huh?" he asked knowing that it was obvious that the person in front of him wouldn't do things for anyone freely.

"Yes, the condition is that I need to use your power to control the city tomorrow" Haku asked as got up and started walking toward a brown-wooden desk. As he open one the top drawers, he took out a big yellow folder that had some documents inside. While looking at the yellow folder, he started walking back to his seat.

"Here look at these documents…" Haku said as he gave the yellow folder to Rukaro while sitting down.

"And tell me what you see through the pictures as well" said the grey-haired man with an evil grin on his face.

As the Boss of HOLD took the yellow folder, he opened it and started observing through each document and picture that was there waiting for to be seen with his eyes. While he kept observing, his eyes became wide open due to a random picture that was colored black and white.

"See anything…" Haku asked with a smirk on his face. "Familiar?"

"That's my family!" yelled Rukaro as he looked at Haku with anger in eyes. "So it was you…" yelled again the Boss of HOLD as he got off his seat and went to where Haku was and grabbed him from his leather jacket.

As he pulled him up, he stared at him with much of hatred showing through his features of his face.

"It was you …" Rukaro said again. "You were the one who took my family away! You took them away from when I was little!" Rukaro yelled he kept shaking Haku incessantly. "I had thought all this time that they were gone! And here I find out that it was you who had them all this time. Where are they? Tell me!" demanded the Boss of Hold as he still had his strong grip on Haku.

"Yes, it was me" Haku finally spoke. "But I did it to make sure that you would grow up to be who you are today. A strong man, who can control anyone in this place…" continued Haku with calm face. "Anyone including those Native Alters" he finished saying.

Rukaro eyes became wide open at what just hit him. As he knew what was going on right now, he let go of Haku while stepping back.

"So…" said Rukaro as he looked at silver haired man in front of him. "I guess I'm starting to understand why you captured my family and kept away from me for such a long time…" he continued to say as he looked down at the picture of his family.

Only his both parents and his only younger were there smiling through the picture.

"Just so I can become someone who can manipulate others? Why didn't you do that Haku? Someone who has a way to do that easily… the one with the code the name...D. M." Rukaro continued to say. "Or to say Destructive Mind. The only villain in the Lost Ground that hasn't been captured as of yet. With an incredible power that with either a touch or a look from your eyes or hands to our minds, we lose control of ourselves. Such a power that no one can't escape from" finished Rukaro as he put the picture while folding it in his pocket.

"Yes, my power should be feared" said Haku as he looked down at the floor again. "But such power can definitely take much energy. But to answer your question, I will do that…but there are just too many impediments in my way. Which one is know how to control this power…it's impracticable"

"So, that is why you wouldn't consider doing that…" said the Boss of HOLD putting his hands in his pockets. "Many possibilities for you to lose your game right?

"Yes…too many to risk" answered Haku. "Which is why I need you to something for me" he said while looking at Rukaro.

"What would that be?" Rukaro asked.

"Well, since you came to me to help you with your plan…" Haku said as he look at the yellow folder that lay flatly on the wooden table. "I will do as you bid in exchanged for the favor I'm about to ask you" he continued to say as he continued looking down at the yellow folder.

"Which is?" the Boss of Hold asked a little impatient.

"You first need to say that you will do the favor that I will ask you" Haku said again as he looked up at Rukaro.

A few seconds passed as Rukaro didn't answered.

"Ok…I will do your little favor" Rukaro finally answered.

"Good…things will change for the better" Haku said as he sat himself down to his seat.

"Yes…for the better" Rukaro said with uncertainly but put it aside as he sat down in his seat.

As the two began to talk about their plans and favors, things were already getting worst for the others.

* * *

Back at Kazuma and Ayase… 

As Kazuma and Ayase started running with their attacks ready towards dark figure, it also did the same.

As Kazuma came at a close range to their enemy before Ayase, he took his second form fist and made it go straight to the dark figure. But the dark figure blocked it by putting his sword in the way.

"Damn it!" yelled Kazuma as he tried to push the sword that is blocking his way.

"_You obviously realized with that form you won't win right_?" the dark figure asked as he still holds his sword in place, blocking Kazuma's attack.

As Kazuma was about respond, Ayase came in with her attack by getting behind it.

"Then you obviously didn't realized that you had let your guard down" she said she had some of her hair by its neck.

The dark figure was trapped, it couldn't move since Ayase was on the back with her hair ready to be activated. In its front was Kazuma, if he uses his swords to block the woman that was behind, dark figure would be paying its life as well with Kazuma's fist.

"You have no way out…" smirked Kazuma as he kept pushing his fist into the sword. "…you will lose!" he yelled.

"_Is that what you think_?" the dark figure asked as it started to vanished in front of Ayase and Kazuma.

As dark figure had vanished the few hairs of Ayase that were wrapped around the dark figure's neck were fallen back to their owner. And Kazuma put his fist away as he went falling straight into Ayase, making them both fall to the ground. As both of them got up from their fall, they looked up to the dark figure that was standing just a few feet away from them.

"So you appeared again?" said Kazuma after getting up. "That was one damn trick!" he said while helping Ayase to stand up.

"Kazuma…we need to be careful…" Ayase said while giving a worried look at him. "…he seems to be a powerful opponent"

"Yeah…sure…you too" Kazuma responded as he looked at her then back their enemy that was still standing in front of them.

"_It seems that you're both not angered enough to fight at your full level as of yet_…" said the dark figure as raising its right hand hold it in front as a fist. "…_so…I need to tell the_ _unbearable to my might be the bearable truth for the both of you or …one of you_" dark figure said again as its fist expanded by opening and out came few golden colored sparkling mini-size stars that floated in circles.

"Kazuma what is he…" asked Ayase but was interrupted.

"_What was I doing you ask_?" said dark figure as he continued to Ayase's question. "_Well…I'm planning to make you all suffer internally…maybe that way you will be able to get yourselves in rage enough for me to have a good battle"_

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Kazuma as he got in front of Ayase to protect her from whatever the dark figure was planning to do with them.

"_Being her guard won't do any good_" smirked that dark figure as it pointed its expanded handed towards Kazuma. "_You won't be able to with stand the events of a dark past_" it said again with an evilly grin. "_Oh yeah, before I do what I'm about to do_…" he said by starting his attack towards both Ayase and Kazuma. "…_my name is Joker_" he finally said his name.

"Joker huh" said Kazuma while still in his position in protecting Ayase. "What do you do Joker?" he asked knowing that it was the wrong question to ask.

"_You will see_…" said Dai as he let his power take over the area he and the other two were.

As he let his powers take over, everything around Kazuma and Ayase became all black with white-outlining of the extieror of buildings, cars, and even the sky. But only the both of them weren't touched by the blackness that was spreading fast.

Then as it kept spreading both Kazuma and Ayase fainted due to the air that felt fuzzy and hot that surrounded them.

* * *

A few hours later… 

"Hey Akita don't go running off to far from me" said the brown-haired female as she continued walking down the sidewalk.

"But, sis… look were almost to Kanami-chan house…see?" pointed the young black haired boy as he kept running towards a big white-worn out house.

As the boy got closer to the house, a big explosion happened. As the explosion continued, the boy was thrown back to hit a telephone pole to then fall down hard to the ground.

"Akira!" screamed the Noble tempest alter user as she ran towards where the little boy lay.

As the Nobel Tempest user got to the little boy, she picked him up into her arms. She continued to call for his name. But young black-haired boy didn't make any reactions towards Ayase's continuation of screaming or shaking him.

"Akira!" she yelled as her eyes started to get all watery. "Akira…wake up!" she yelled again as she shake the boy, but no response did the boy make.

As Ayase continued calling her little brother's name, someone appeared with a long black cape and walking towards where Ayase and the motionless boy were. As it got closer to Ayase, the figure took its cape off revealing its self.

As figure got closer to the Nobel Tempest user, Ayase got a felling that someone was standing before her. Ayase looked up to see who it was standing before her. A she looked up…she screamed.

"No… you can't be…" said the Nobel Tempest in agony. "…NO!"

* * *

Back at Mimori and Ryuhou… 

As Ryuhou finally found a village, he went straight to where there could be a doctor.

A couple of hours later…

After the doctor had attended to Mimori's wound, he asked Ryuhou to stay by her side just to make sure that if the wound intends to open, he will be there to call him. Ryuhou agree to stay in the room with Mimori as being her body guard or so. The doctor had relief shown through his face as he bowed down and then left the room.

In the room were only Mimori and Ryuhou.

Ryuhou watched the sleeping beauty as she still laid down on the long narrow bed with lighted-blue color sheets covering her body all the way to her stomach. As the Ryu heir grabbed a wooden chair that was near a white-table, he brought it and set it beside the bed. As he sat down on the chair he started to observe at the woman that was sleeping in some dream right before him.

"_Like I have always told you before_…" Ryuhou thought as he kept looking over resting beauty. "…_you were going to get hurt in a place like this. I told you to go back to 'where_ _you belong'! Yet… you won't listen to a word I say_" the Ryu heir thought as he subconsciously grabbed the Kyrui heiress's hand.

A few minutes passed after his last thought ran through his head.

"_Why are you the stubborn type huh_?" internally he asked himself as he still had his hold on Mimori's hand. "_Why always be persistent with being with me? When you know that_ _I won't let you be in my life. I won't let my guard down to just be with you…knowing that_ _you will get hurt in the future if you were to stay by my side any longer_" he thought again.

As Ryuhou kept collecting the rest of his thoughts in his mind, the sleeping beauty wasn't sleeping anymore.

As she woke up she felt that one of her hands was being gripped a little hard by something or someone. While opening her eyes, she made a little squeak sound of pain as she tired to get up from the bed. Then she turned her head around just to see a worried-face Ryuhou, who was also looking straight at her.

"Ryuhou…" she said bluntly with out knowing where she is or how she got there.

"Hey" said Ryuhou with relief appearing of his features. "How are you feeling?" he asked while looking at the raven-haired female that looked so fragile before him.

She answered by looking at her right shoulder where the wound was. "I feel a little better…but…" she paused for a few seconds not realizing it.

"But what?" the Ryu heir asked as he still looked at her.

"…Why or how did I get here and what happened to me…and… the village!" she continued as she started to get all panicked.

"Well, how you got here is a long story…as for the village…" Ryuhou replied but paused due to it would seem not the right moment or so to say anything about the village.

"What about the village?" Mimori asked as she looked at him into his face to search for answers. "I know that I was outside of the village…and then…as I began walking back…everything around me started to turn black…" the raven-haired female said as she covered her face with her both hands.

As the emerald-haired man watched the female raven-haired get all worked up for not remember what happened next, decided to ask a few questions to just to see if she remembers anything else.

"Is that all you remember?" he asked as he put his both hands crossed his chest.

The raven-haired female didn't answer as she still kept trying to remember what happened next. But the only thought she could come up with is only a blank with only the exception of remembering that she was walking back to the village.

"No…I don't remember anything else besides walking back to the village…" finally answered Mimori while putting her hands down plat on her lap. "I'm sorry…" Mimori continued to say with disappointment as she looked up to face Ryuhou, who was still looking at her still.

"Ah…don't worry…" Ryuhou said as he turned his head to the right side with shyness appearing on his face."…I know it's not your fault…so don't worry about it too much" he said as he looked at Mimori again.

"Ok…I will try" Mimori said with a smile on her face.

From there on Ryuhou began to tell Mimori the whole story of what happened to the village from the start, since he knew that she needed to know. As the emerald-haired man continued talking to Mimori, they both didn't realize that someone they knew has disappeared from the earth's surface for eternality.

* * *

Back at Ayase…

"No…you can't be!" yelled the Nobel Tempest alter user as she had her younger brother in her hands.

"Yes…it's me my dear Ayase…" said the figure that was in front of her. "You know that you have a dept to pay for not finishing the mission from a long time ago"

"I know that Kujo!" said Ayase as she got up with her brother in her arms. "I know that I have a mission to do…!"

"Then tell me…what is the mission that I told you to do then?" Kujo asked as he had his arms crossed looking all superior.

"It was to kill the two alter users named Ryuhou Tairen and …" she paused for it was unbearable for her to continue.

"And…" Kujo asked again with an evil grin on his face.

"…and…Kazuma" finally said Ayase she felt tears fall from her eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's note: **_Sorry, if there were some annoying stuff in this chapter, or that this chapter had some bad grammars or that it was too rushed._

_Later_


	6. Revelations:Pt 2meaning of missing

Last time in HOLD:

"_In a team or companions, you must trust them…but make sure that you know them well …in order not to lose them as your friends, not to your opposite"_

Last time in HOLD, the Boss of Hold and D.M or Destruction Mind have plans for the future of their country, but it isn't what people would say good news. Meanwhile, Mimori is at a deserted village with Ryuhou recovering from her injury. As for Kazuma and Ayase, their in a battle that seems to be endless, and another is Ayase has revealed that she is after Kazuma!

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

"Then tell me…what is the mission that I told you to do then?" Kujo asked as he had his arms crossed looking all superior.

"It was to kill the two alter users named Ryuhou Tairen and …" she paused for it was unbearable for her to continue.

"And…" Kujo asked again with an evil grin on his face.

"…and…Kazuma" finally said Ayase she felt tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Chapter Six: Revelations Part Two with the meaning of missing

As Ayase reveals that she is actually an enemy of Kazuma, she falls down to her knees while tears come out of her eyes.

"That's a good girl" said the Kujo as he walked towards the fallen Noble Tempest alter user. "Now that you know what you mission is…" he while kneeling enough to get closer to her ear. "Why don't go kill your first target; Kazuma?" he whispered in the Noble Tempest's ear.

Shocked had entered through Ayase face as more tears came falling from her eyes.

"Be a good girl and do what you are told…" he said while getting up from his kneeling position. "Or otherwise I will make sure that you never see your brother again…" he continued to say as the started walking away from Ayase.

Ayase didn't say a word back to Kujo; instead she sits there still until he disappears from her sight. As she kept thinking that he would disappear, she felt her arms less heavy. She looked down at her arms and saw that her younger brother wasn't in her arms in anymore. She got up fast and moved her head in all directions to see if he was somewhere close to her. But he wasn't nor was he never in her arms.

"Oh…" Kujo said as he turned around. "I almost forgot…your brother the one that you were holding in your arms…was never there…" he said as he turned around and started walking away. "He was just some illusion from your mind…if you want your brother to come back alive…you know what you must do" with that he disappeared into the wind.

Ayase looked at her arms again as she remembers that her brother was there, she felt him, she was sure that he was there with her because of the warmth from his body. But, she also knew that this was an illusion, because of the fact this could be a dream, and endless dream.

"_I have to find you Kazuma…"_ finally thought Ayase as she took herself to her second form. "The Shell Bullet" she said out loud as she started walking towards where she would expect Kazuma.

* * *

It was already six days and Mimori was already up from her bed and dressed. While Ryuhou waited outside of her room patiently.

As Mimori was still inside getting herself ready still, Ryuhou was again lost in his thoughts.

He kept thinking about how to get back to HOLD, since he has found out that some criminals have taken over the whole city by rumors. But, he also knows that those aren't rumors, they're very much what are happening in the Lost Ground and the Development Area. While bringing Mimori to this village, he saw some other villages were already taken over by some gang-men under a huge black cloak. He would've fought them too, if it wasn't for him carrying the injured raven-haired female in emergency.

Then, his was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the Kiryu heiress come out of her room.

"Sorry that I took long" said the raven-haired female as she looked up to Ryuhou with her usual smile.

"No…it's alright" he said in a monotone. "I think that we should leave now" he said in monotone again while starting to walk away from the room with Mimori by his side, walking too.

A few seconds later….

They were outside of the wooden house, to others in the village its hospital, but to the both of them it seemed more like a wooden house that could use a remodeling. But, didn't let that get in the way of their thoughts, for they need to go back to the Lost Ground.

Ryuhou then saw the doctor come by to them with his usual happy atmosphere that he always seemed to have every time he saw him.

"Well…it seems that you have gotten better Ms Kiryu" said the doctor as he looked at her shoulder seeing that there was only a little scratched left.

"Oh…thank you so much for attending my injuries…" Mimori said as was about to bow, but was stopped.

"Oh…no…you don't need to bow down for me…for taking care of your injury" the doctor said with a smile on his face. "All I need from as a payment or so that you have healed, that's all" the doctor as he as he bowed down and started walking away from the two.

"Your payment…!" said Mimori with a little panic.

Ryuhou just watched Mimori with amazement on his face, without letting her know.

"Let I said…All I need from your payment is that you are healed from your injury" with that the doctor went inside the wooden house closing the door behind him.

"Well, at least he's modest…" finally spoke Ryuhou while looking down at Mimori, who turned her head around to see his face.

"Yeah…" she replies with a smile on her face.

Well… you're not feeling any pains from your injury right?" he asked her with a half worried face.

"Oh…no…I don't feel any pains from it…" she said while looking at her right shoulder. "Don't worry…I will be fine" she said as looked up to Ryuhou again.

"Ok… shall we get going then?" asked Ryuhou while transforming himself to his third form.

"Sure" she said as she walked towards Ryuhou.

He picked her up and had her in his arms; bridal form. As he was ready and Mimori as well, he took off into the air going into the direction towards HOLD.

* * *

Back at Kazuma and Ayase… 

As Ayase kept searching for Kazuma…he was somewhere far away. He was still fighting the one that got them both into the place they're in now.

"Where the hell did you bring me to!" yelled Kazuma as he laid a punch at Dai, pushing him back from his standing position.

"Heh….why would you like to know?" Dai chuckles while cleaning some blood that come out of his mouth. "This place is where you are going to be for eternality" he said while heading towards Kazuma with his fist.

Kazuma also did the same as he headed towards Dai with his right fist.

"You will pay with your life…!" yelled Kazuma as he used his fist to get block Dai's fist. "If I stay here for eternality…it will be your life that I will take for leaving me in this place!" he yelled as he attempted to push Dai's fist back at him.

But, then Dai took this as advantage by taking his long-sliver sword and strike towards Kazuma's left arm.

Kazuma then pushed himself back while yelling in pain from the slice that he had received from Dai's attack.

"You bastard…" whispered Kazuma while breathing heavy from too much battling.

"That's all you can do Kazuma?" asked Dai as he started walking towards half standing Kazuma. "If that is all…then you have no real power" with that he was close within an arms length.

"What the hell are you rambling on about…?" asked Kazuma in still trying to catch his breath.

"You never realized that you have such an incredible power…" Dai said as he got within a hands length from the still gasping for air Kazuma. "Yet you don't know how to use it…what a pointless person you are" with that Dai punched Kazuma in the stomach sending him to hit towards the ground.

Kazuma yelled in pain as he gets up from the ground.

"Damn you!" yelled Kazuma as he starts heading towards Dai with his fist in form two. "I will kill you!"

"No you won't" Dai said as he took out his sword again. "This time I won't miss" Dai took his sword to a pointed position towards the coming Kazuma.

Just before Kazuma was within reached from punching his enemy, Dai moved his sword in opposite directions creating a huge slashes of blue light to hit everywhere.

Then Kazuma stopped in order to dodge them.

"You won't be able to escape this Kazuma!" laughed Dai as he kept moving his sword. "You will die like I have always planned!"

"Like hell…that won't happened" yelled Kazuma as he came from above coming down towards Dai with his fist.

Then Dai took his sword and moved it towards above him and blew slashes towards the Kazuma, which made the both of them to hit the ground hard on opposite from each other.

As Dai got up from his fall, he took his right hand up and was having a small of green fire appeared in the middle of his hand.

Kazuma was trying to get up from his wall, but was too injured enough to make him stay there in his sitting position watching Dai recollecting all his energy for his attack.

"Great…now I can't get up…" whispered Kazuma as he kept looking forward in pain. "Damn…maybe this will be my last fight after all…" he said as he kept looking forward.

"Kazuma…I did have a nice fight with you…" said Dai as he had the small green ball turn into a billion of small daggers pointing straight at Kazuma. "But…now you must face what people would call…your doom" said Dai as he let the entire all the daggers head straight at Kazuma. "I wish you the best in the after life" with that he disappeared.

Kazuma lay there still waiting for the daggers to him, knowing that it would be futile to attempt to move away or block them.

As Kazuma waited to meet his doom, he would have thoughts of those who were close to him; those who were already gone. So, why did he keep living in life, if he already knows he lost those that were close to him. Life was already pointless for him from the start. He was known as the Kazuma the Shell Bullet with no last name, no family, no relatives, just a loner from the start.

As the attacks kept coming closer to him, he saw that this was the end of his life.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "Goodbye…for the best" he said out loud as waited to be taken away.

Then…

Kazuma felt something grabbed him into a hug…and also felt that the attacks were direct at whatever was in front of him.

After the attacks were done coming, Kazuma open his eyes just to see what was in front of him.

As he opened his eyes, he saw who it was. It was the Nobel Tempest alter user that was protecting him from the coming attacks, she put herself in danger to save Kazuma.

"Ayase!" said the shocked Kazuma as he tried getting her to face him. "What…what are you doing?" he asked again looking in her eyes.

Ayase didn't respond to him since she was too weak from getting hit.

Ayase looked at Kazuma while he kept rambling about on why did you do this? Why didn't you just let me here to die? Why did you help me survive the attack? Why? And so on. But she wouldn't dare to listen to him, since the words that are coming from his mouth mean nothing compare to the pain that her heart still carries within her.

For her, she knew that her life was all over. It was going to leave from existence to the world of no return. In the world of no return, is where she could be with her missing family. All she cared about was her brother was safe…she didn't care about her life. Of course not. She had only one wish…the one wish that did come true for her once. When her younger brother left her, she wished for something dreadful, tragic to be bestowed on her…and now it's going to be completed again.

Then she tries to use what energy she had left before that wish came true.

"Kazuma…" she started to speak while using what last of energy she had left.

"Yes…" that all he could respond to the fallen Noble Tempest.

"There is something that I need to tell you…" she continued while lifting her right hand up to his face. "Hold my hand…"

"No…" he said as he grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze. "Don't waste your energy…right now you just rest so that way you can…" he continued but was interrupted.

"Stop…and listen to me…just this once listen to what I have to say" said the Noble Tempest alter user as she continued looking at her Kazuma with her weak look.

Kazuma didn't say anything back.

"I'm your enemy…" started the Noble Tempest. "There were things that you didn't know about me...and you were right to get mad at me when you saw me enter your house. I believe that you had that right to yell at me for an explaination…but I couldn't tell you anything due to the fact that the one who send me to get you was watching over me. I'm sorry Kazuma…I didn't mean to hurt you again…I again have pushed my selfish desires on you only for the benefit of getting my younger brother back. But…I was wrong." she said that as she closed her eyes.

Kazuma waited for awhile to see if the Noble Tempest alter user would do or say anything else; but she didn't.

Then Kazuma cries for her by screaming her name out loud, not knowing that his surroundings were turning all white.

After a few seconds, he was standing…but in middle of a wrecked road.

As he looks well enough over the place he is in right now, he ends up recognizing it.

"_It's where we fought with that Joker guy…"_ thought the confused Kazuma. "_But what about Ayase….where is she_?" just as that question came up someone appeared in front of him.

After appearing in front Kazuma, the white-frock figure pointed at the Shell Bullet.

Kazuma just stood there while looking at the figure that was standing right before him.

"_Listen to me…"_ started the figure. "_And listen to me very well…I have come to__tellyou of a prophesy_…"

"A prophesy?" though Kazuma as he still looked at the figure.

"_Yes…now listen…I'm divided by two…watching from a high stage…plotting what will become destruction…leaving all my good life behind…leaving my real self behind…and becoming one with my opposite self….to begin our reign of no return…to begin the nothingness of the future…with my opposite self already planned what will become of this place…I will leave my real self and become the_ _ultimate killer…"_ the figure finished saying.

As Kazuma heard what the figure just told him…he only understood half of it.

"_Now…I must leave_" said the figure as it started too disappeared slowly.

"Wait!" yelled Kazuma. "Do you know what happened to Ayase?" he asked as he watches the figure still disappear from his sight.

"_I will only say this_" said the figure. "_I'm in a place where I will be happy…those around that were missing in my heart, I, now can be with them…I give my savor my gratitude for everything…In return…I welcome you back to step in the grounds of Earth again…to finish what must be done…I give all my eternal power on you and hope and wisdom to what is yet to come for you and your_ _companions…be safe on your journey_" as the figure finished it disappeared from sight completely.

"Ayase…" said the Shell Bullet alter user as he looked up into the sky. "I'm glad you're in a better place…thanks for the message" with that thought he started running towards his destination.

The one that he and Ayase were going to, HOLD.

* * *

As Ryuhou and Mimori got to their destination, Lost Ground, they stopped right in front of the building HOLD.

"Ryuhou…" asked Mimori as the emerald-haired man put her down from his arms. "Are you sure you….want to do this?" she asked as she looked at him in the eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her.

Ryuhou didn't respond to her question. Since he felt that she doesn't need to know just yet.

Then the Kiryu heiress grabbed the emerald-haired man's face with her both hands, making him face her.

Ryuhou was surprised at what action Mimori took to make him hear her.

"Ryuhou…why won't you look at me in the eyes when I ask you a question?" finally asked the raven-haired female. "Why won't you answer me?" she asked him again.

Ryuhou just took a few seconds to look at her, at the person who Mimori had become into. Wow, how did he end up having this feeling for her? When did he allow himself to fall in love with her? But, he will tell her the other half of his true reasoning later.

"Mimori…" he said breaking the silence between them. "Of course I want to do this…there's a reason behind it…but that I will tell you later…" he continued to say as he grabbed both of Mimori's hands and put them down in between them both. "I think it's time we've get going" he said while letting go one of her hands as the other one still had it's hold on hers.

Mimori didn't know what he meant by there was another reason behind it, but she knew he would make it sense to her later.

"Ok…" she said as she let him lead her into the building…but, was stopped by someone.

"Hey!" yelled someone from behind them. "You think you are planning to go face them without me are you?"

As the two turned around, they saw someone very familiar to them.

"Kazuma…" the words came out of Ryuhou as he looked at Kazuma as his sworn enemy.

"There is no need for you to get all serious…" said the all calm Kazuma. "You know well as I do what I came here for…" he said as he started limp-walking toward where Mimori and Ryuhou are.

"_Towards facing whoever is causing this mayhem…"_ he thought as he turned around to look at the building that stood facing right before them.

Kazuma had reached to them and already standing not next to Mimori, but a few feet away from her.

All three were looking at the building, and only two of three knew the reason why they were here.

"_To face the BOSS OF HOLD…_" thought Ryuhou as he led Mimori inside of HOLD while being followed by Kazuma.

As they kept walking inside of HOLD, Ryuhou had a plan on how to protect Mimori from the dangers that were to come to them.

_"Make sure that you know those who are around you very well…even if you lost those who you love…don't ever think of life as a waste….think of it as an adventure for it in return of your suffering a payment comes for your cries…so wait for the return gift"_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

_**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter was rushed and that I have updated on this story like three months later..sorry. Well, again sorry for any mistakes in either grammar or if it was too rushed. Expect another chapter soon! **_

_**Extra announcements: This story is also about to finish! So, expect the final chapters to appear soon!**_

**_Later >._**


	7. The beginning of the end

**Chapter Seven: The beginning of the end…**

The source/your only enemy:

After Ryuhou, Mimori, and Kazuma went inside the Hold building, they started looking around the place. As it may seem strange to them, no one was there.

"That's odd…" said Kazuma, walking towards the counter that is across from entrance of Hold. "I was sure that there would at least be someone here looking after this place" he continued while walking towards an elevator, and stopped in front of it.

"I guess, no one's here" said Mimori, turning her head to look up at Ryuhou. "Maybe, we should check where the commander is, don't you think? She asked.

Ryuhou turn his head down to look at the raven-haired female that stood beside him, looking at him. While he kept staring at Mimori, he was already thinking through his mind if to go to the higher level or not. If he would go to the higher level, where the commander is in control the most, he would be putting Mimori in danger. But, he also knows that the same conclusion would happen if he were to leave her anywhere in that building.

"Ryuhou?" Mimori interrupted Ryuhou in taking himself away from his thoughts. "Are you ok?' she asked him with a look of worried.

Ryuhou kept looking at her, with a look that wasn't the 'casual one', but with the look that he was happy that she was by his side.

"I'm fine…don't worry about it" he said while he took her hand, giving Mimori a surprise look on her face. But, she knew what he meant by that kind of gesture, so she gave him her usual smile.

"Hey!" yelled Kazuma. "Do you think we have time to waste?" he said as he turned himself and pushed the up button.

"No, we don't" responded Ryuhou, walking towards Kazuma, bringing Mimori by her hand.

The three of them got in the elevator and Kazuma pushed the elevator button C-L, which is the higher level in Hold. The door of the elevator closed, taking them to their chosen level.

* * *

In level C-L…

"So…they finally come" said someone in the commander's office.

"And they're bringing us the bait" said someone else.

"Good…they will be the first to experience of our plan" said someone else in the office.

* * *

Back at the others…

They've finally got the higher level of Hold, and were already walking towards the commander's office.

"Ryuhou...wait" said Kazuma as he stopped.

"What?" asked Ryuhou as he stopped himself, stopping Mimori.

"This is a trap…it was too easy to get up to this level" said Kazuma, looking up ahead in the hallway.

"I know it's a trap" said Ryuhou, also looking ahead in the hallway. "But, I'm sure we will find a resolution to this problem" he said while still looking at the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Kazuma as he started walking towards the hallway. "But, you better make sure in the head that you have two lives to look after" with that he continued walking.

"He's right" Ryuhou thought, again looking down at Mimori. "She will be in danger…but, I will make sure that she doesn't get hurt" he said in his thoughts as he started walking with Mimori towards their destination.

* * *

Back at the Commander office…

"Here they come…" said someone in the office. "They better be ready for the worst…since it will be the worst of it"

"Well…here we are" said Kazuma, taking his fist out in a position to punched the silver-metal door. "Just make sure that you cover her in case some of the shattered pieces come this way" he said as he pushed his fist towards the door in a great speed. The door broke in a millions of pieces.

Ryuhou got in front of Mimori in embracing her, as a protective shield from the flying metal pieces.

After all the shattered piece fell to the ground, Kazuma went inside. Soon, after Ryuhou and Mimori went inside the office.

"Well, look who we have here" said a brown-haired man. "Took you long enough to find us"

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Kazuma.

But, then he was interrupted by someone one else.

"Why don't you ask your other friend there? He might know who this guy is" said a blond-haired man.

"Ryuhou, you know who the hell are these people?" asked Kazuma with fierce.

"Unfortunately, yes…" responded Ryuhou. "The one in the long brown haired is actually the Boss of Hold, commander of Hold. And, the other one over there with the blonde haired is Radem, assistant commander" finished Ryuhou.

"Very well, Ryuhou…" said Rakuro with applause. "I seemed to have picked the right person well"

"Ryuhou, why not come and join us?" offered Radem. "It would be great if you were on our side"

"No, thanks" responded Ryuhou. "Not to the likes of you"

"Fine, suit yourself" said Radem with a little disappointment,

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mimori.

"Well, if isn't the princess of the Mainland" said Rakuro while walking towards them.

"Mimori, get behind me" whispered Ryuhou.

"No, I won't Ryuhou" whispered Mimori with a serious look on her face.

This shocked Ryuhou.

"I'm sure that you know…" continued talking Rakuro as he stopped himself in front of them. "That you're very valuable right?" asked Rakuro.

"Yes, I know…" responded Mimori. "But, that doesn't mean I have to act like one, do I?" she asked while looking serious at Rakuro.

"Ha-ha" laughed Rakuro. "You really are something princess" he continued to say while laughing.

Mimori didn't let herself get down from his comment.

"But…" said Rakuro as he finished laughing. "I'm sure that will be likely to stay here…"

Shock was shown through Mimori's face features.

"What do you mean by she will be staying here with you?" asked the angered Ryuhou, pulling Mimori behind him.

Rakuro started laughing again.

"You don't realize it, do you?" asked the Boss of Hold in a mischievous way. "Mimori has been the bait from the start" laughed Rakuro.

Ryuhou, Mimori, and Kazuma were shocked to hear from what they just heard.

"You never realized why I send Mimori on that mission to the D.A" continued Rakuro. "I send her there to get some samples of unknown disease that was spreading quickly. Of course, humans could be affected by this disease, but the reason I wanted this deadly disease was for…" continued Rakuro as he walked back to his assistant. "To use it as a power that can destroy all …must I say…alter users" finished Rakuro as he continued to laugh hysterically.

"You're mad!" yelled the angered Kazuma. "Killing all alter users for no reason at all!"

"No, wait…" said Rakuro. "I, do have a reason…for having the right of killing alter users"

"Then, state your reason" said the angered Ryuhou.

"My reason…for killing alters users are…" continued Rakuro. "Is for their incompetence for life, due to the fact that they use their unusual powers for their own amusement. Its despicable watching these unnatural powers for saving others lives, when it was them who cause it. Alter users are only born from the D.A, where all the troubles goes and come to us later. My reason for ending these unnatural humans…are for a trade or peace and away from prosperity" finished Rakuro.

"How dare you!" yelled Kazuma as he took a huge step forward.

"Why?" asked Mimori. "Why do you accuse of all alter users, when there are some of them as Hold officers. Serving your every command?"

"My dear…" laughed Rakuro. "I was using them for my own enjoyment" continued to laugh Rakuro.

"How dare you mock us…" said Ryuhou under his breath, collecting his alter power to the second level. "You will pay for that…" continued Ryuhou, still collecting his power. "RAKURO!" yelled Ryuhou as his alter partner, Zetzuie, appeared.

"Oh, I almost forgot…"Radem interrupted. "The explosion that came to D.A was actually from me. Of course, Rakuro didn't know it was from me, but I told him and the reason for the attack" continued Radem as he looked at Kazuma.

"Why the hell are you looking at me?" yelled Kazuma.

"You know the girl by the name Kanami Yuta?" asked Radem as he still looked at Kazuma.

Kazuma show shock through his features.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" yelled Kazuma, collecting his power for his second level alter.

Then, Radem started to walk towards Kazuma, but not close enough to be near him.

"I was the one that killed her" he said out loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"You…!" said Kazuma in rage. "So…you were the one that killed her?" he continued, making his rage rise up to its highest level.

"Yeah, it was me…" answered the calm Radem. "To tell you the truth she was best victim on my list. Watching her die there, all beat up. Asking for my help, but I never did give it to her. I, instead, threw my butchered knife through her heart. How lovely it was to watch her, her life going, while her eyes closing into an endless slumber" finished Radem, still looking at the rage Kazuma.

"You…you monster!" yelled Kazuma as he went running forward pushing Radem towards the glass behind them.

"Kazuma, wait!" yelled Ryuhou, but it was too late.

Both, Kazuma and Radem broke through the glass, making them fall from the highest level of the building.

"You…monster!" yelled Kazuma again, giving lots of punches to Radem on his face. "She was someone very important to me…yet…you killed her!" he continued punching Radem.

As the both kept falling, Ryuhou and Mimori were left in the office with Rakuro.

"Let them both fall to their doom" said Rakuro. "You have already brought on what I need; which is her" he pointed out to Mimori.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" yelled Ryuhou as he holds Mimori close to him.

"Oh, why not?" asked the mischievous Boss of Hold. "I know for a fact that she is a valuable treasure. For, if I were to have her by my side, I will be able to control both the Lost Ground and the Mainland." laughed Rakuro.

"You bastard!" yelled Ryuhou. "You will never have her!"

"Well, see about that" said Rakuro as he took something put of his pocket.

What he took out of his pocket was a long five-inch tube that had green liquid inside.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Rakuro as he brought the tube close to in-front of his face. "I'm sure that you have heard me talk about it from the start of our conversation" he continued.

"_From the start of our conversation…"_ thought Mimori. "_Oh no…that's_" shocked was shown through her features.

"Well, from the look on your face Mimori…" Rakuro said as he started walking slowly towards Mimori and Ryuhou. "I'm sure that you know what this is, am I right?" he continued as he kept walking towards them. "It's the Dematerialized…the one that can only destroy all alter users with just a droplet of it. The one and only that can end these unnatural humans from our planets for eternity" he continued as he stopped between ten feet difference between him and Mimori and Ryuhou. "Of convenient that there is an alter user here. "He looks up to Ryuhou. "What would happen to you if I were to throw this at you ? Would you start to disappear? Since, that would likely be the result from this touching your skin"

Ryuhou was shocked, but didn't want to show that he was afraid from dying. He was a man ready to die from start. From the day that his mother died, he was already ready to face death.

"Let's see if you would be able to survive or not" as Rakuro finished saying his comment, he opens the tube, and throws it quickly towards Ryuhou.

"Mimori!" Ryuhou yells, pulling Mimori away from his side. "Get out of here!"

Mimori is pushed back by Ryuhou powerful arms.

As she sees, that she's pushed back against a wall. She starts to have thoughts of Ryuhou through her mind, of him always being her savor. Of him always being so cruel with her, but of the reason to protect her. Of every right for him to be who he is today, just to push her away. So, that he wouldn't be so conservative during his battles that he needs to be on the look out for her.

"I've had enough!" yelled Mimori as she started running towards Ryuhou.

Both, Rakuro and Ryuhou were shocked to hear her yell as she came running towards them.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" she yelled again as she got in front of Ryuhou. "I don't want to see…" she said but…

A liquid fell on her instead or Ryuhou, since she was in front of him; being a barrier for him.

"MIMORI!" yelled Ryuhou as he grabbed her from letting her fall to the carpet floor.

"Damn, now I have no way for the trading her for my release" said in angered Rakuro. "

"Mimori!" cried Ryuhou as he was now on the floor with Mimori in his arms, not opening her eyes.

Ryuhou, then, looked up to Rakuro in rage.

"Why did she faint?" he yelled as he looked up to Rakuro.

A few seconds passed by…

"She's human, so it takes longer for the liquid to take in effect" he answered in disappointment. "But, she will die…there isn't any cure for that" he finished as he continued to watch the fallen Kiryu heiress life finally leave.

* * *

As Kazuma and Radem were able to survive from the long fall, they have already started battling each other.

"Why the hell did you kill her!" yelled Kazuma as he punched Radem in the face. "She was someone important to me!" he continued to punch him.

Then, Radem blocked one of them, taking his other free hand and punched Kazuma in the stomach.

Kazuma screamed as he took his fist towards Radem's shoulder, pushing him towards a wall.

"Do you think that it's possible for you to see that even if you were to kill me…" said Radem slowly as he tries to catch his breath. "She will never come back!" he said as pointed his hand to the sky and out of the air appeared a million of half-cut swords with no handles. "Maybe, you can join her in the afterlife" he said, letting go of the half-cut swords to go straight at Kazuma.

Kazuma still breathing heavily from all the fighting, wasn't pay attention to the attacks that were coming his way.

"Kazuma the Shell Bullet…" said Radem as he watched, holding his injured shoulder. "Since my other colleague couldn't finish the job…I will"

"Damn, I need to find a way to escape those attacks…" said Kazuma under his breath. "But, how can I? If the attacks are coming from all over the place"

"Kazuma, you won't escape!" laughed Radem.

"_He's right I won't be able to escape it…it's already too late for me_" thought Kazuma as he saw all the swords come to him at an instant speed. A scream was heard after the attack exploded.

* * *

Ryuhou continued to hug her, even though he had touched some of the liquid, he didn't care. He was going to lose her. So, he continued to weep for her, calling her name endlessly.

"Mimori don't leave me!" he continued to say to her ear. "Don't leave…Mimori!" he cried as he knew that he was losing her for good.

Knowing that he will lose again someone he loves the most. He won't be able to bear it this time, not like last time. He continued to cry for her, he wanted her to live, but it was the opposite. She was the one that wanted him to live.

"Mimori…" he whispered in her ear. "When…you said …that you didn't want me to get hurt…" he continued whispering in her ear. "The way you found the resolution, to stop myself from getting hurt…wasn't the resolution. Your resolution is what is hurting me the most" he finished as he started to cry again, letting his tears fall on sleeping Mimori.

"_Goodbye Ryuhou…"_ thought Mimori as she knew her life was leaving her.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**_ Hey, sorrry for the long wait of the next chapter. I'm sorry if it has any grammar errors or if it was rushed. Anyways, this story is already coming to it's conclusion sooner than I thought! Well, wait for the next final chapters of this story._

_Jemi Rose_


End file.
